Wanderer
by rinsegaku
Summary: Dream... reality... I wonder why they need to be separate concepts- I mean, all this mess is a dream, I think, but still is soooo much better than reality, or at least MY reality, that I would prefer this a thousand times over that, after all, it's not an everyday happening that you get to hang out with a brown-haired keybearer and a red-haired nobody through the worlds huh?- SI/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Destati

**(A/N): Huh... it's been what... 5 months since I last published something here? Sorry for all those out there still waiting for the next chapter of "Lost between a fairy and leafs" I've been so drowned in exams, homework _and_ my job has taken it's toll on my free time, but I'm working on it, so don't loose hope, soon a new chapter will be up.**

 **Enough with that, now to the current fic, first chapter of a new story from my second favorite fandom here, Kingdom Hearts... first attempt in one of this class, OC first person PoV, inspiration comming from FadedPhantom and her fic "Eclipse of the Heart", if you havent read it then you have to, it's** **just awsome like that... I can't really say much beyond that, just that I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you also have fun reading it, beware of spoilers for there will be quite the lot of references to other games besides KH 2, which is the main timeframe this is developing in... so yeah, that's it for now... Oh, really, there will be either a long space between long chapters, or short chapters comming up on a regular basis, it will depend on how my time goes ok? with nothing else to say for now... ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, too troublesome to own Kingdom Hearts, I would be stressed with so many people asking when KH 3 will be out.**

* * *

 _"Seems to me I can do in a dream almost anything… if only dreams were real"_

 _Losing my insanity – Sonata Arctica (Stones grow her name)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Destati

For this to make sense, it must be stated that – first of all, this guy is not exactly sane. Or really connected to reality most of the time. Considering he, in most of his 'sane' moments, has said that reality had harmed him far too much. But the few people who had the pleasure, or dismay, of meeting him might agree that he does not like to act his age. Not that he is old or anything.

Most of them also agreeing that it's fun to hang out with him.

His real name, which he has long ago forgotten, replaced with one he came up by himself. Burying the original one along with most of the significant memories of his life, up to _that_ day.

This might explain his disconnection with, what most people call, 'reality'. Helping him keep the small traces of sanity he might still retain after all he had went through. Preventing him from becoming a serious threat to others, while also giving him the chance of living a somewhat... normal life.

The lesser, and most convenient, of two evils.

There is much more to be said about this character. But then, it would become boring and dull knowing all that information at such an early point. So, it would be better for you to discover it bit by bit as this... unique adventure unfolds.

As for the reason this small explanation was needed... Well, let's step into the story itself so you can find out, shall we?

* * *

The place you would like the least to spawn in, is an alley. Believe me. It is dark and gloomy. Most of the times –thankfully not this one– it is moist and smelly. And worst of all, it never leads to Narnia!

...

What? I know that in the movies it was a wardrobe, or a train station, but hey! What keeps me from dreaming? Even if I know it will never happen? ... Oh, ehhh... line break!

* * *

I still wonder, sometimes, why I talk with myself like this? As if I'm talking to a bunch of people listening every word I say. I also wondered... if perhaps it was so I won't feel alone? Although, I stopped caring, much, a long time ago. And now, it's like a second nature to me.

Anyway, walking through this strange, and strangely familiar, city – it seems I'm having one of _those_ dreams.

Weird... I don't remember forcing sleep with stuff this time. Huh... well, it doesn't matter. Dreams like this one, are always a welcome change in the lovely hell my real life is.

Walking out of the alley I spawned in –the word 'appeared' is soooo overused this days– I made a mental checklist of anything that I could recognize of the place I'm currently in. Maybe then I can tell if I'm in a familiar location, or in a random place my messed up brain came up with.

Those tend to be quite... disturbing.

Big and tall clock tower in the middle of town? Check.

Strangely perfect-looking sunset that has not moved, even an inch, in the near half an hour I've been here? Check.

Trio of peculiar-looking and easy to remember guys –well, more like two guys and a girl– entering what I guess is their hang-out spot on a side of the alley I'm in? Check.

A slap to myself for being stupid enough to not notice that clear giveaway of where I'm in? Check.

Waving off the weird looks of the trio, after my self imposed punishment? Check.

Why am I adding everything I'm doing to a checklist? I have no idea.

There's only one place I know with all those... Wait just a second, ok?

"Guys, if you are going to keep looking at me like if I'm planning a mass murder, at least do it in a more subtle way... I'm having kind of an inner monologue here right now, and you are distracting me."

Good, that made them leave... at least from sight. Now, don't think that I have anything against Hayner, Pence or Olette. I actually like them, especially the chubby one.

You need to have guts to go out to the street with a hairstyle like that one. Even if it fits him.

Returning to the topic.. where I had woken up, right? Well, if you do not know by now then you're a terrible imaginary audience. Because it's obvious that this is Twilight town, ergo, Kingdom hearts... the second one maybe?

Man, this sure brings back memories! From when I was younger and used to live with...

Thinking about it, those are not that much of great memories. But the situation is cool nonetheless. I really loved the games when I was younger. And I still do, just that I don't have as much time as I used to have back then to spend playing.

Wow, that just sounded like something a grandfather would say... I doubt fifteen is an 'elderly' age, so I will refrain myself from speaking like that from now on. Promise.

Well, sightseeing right now seems like a terrific idea! There being an specific place I would like to visit. Along with a specific... sweet? Dessert? How would an Ice cream be called?

I know, I know... I don't have any munny on me, and I guess dollars are a currency that doesn't exist here. But.. there are some neat tricks you learn when you have to live alone while being under aged. Not being legal for me to work and all that.

See ya' on top of the clock tower. Time skip!

* * *

Well, that was a nice workout. Being chased by an angry clerk through a town you barely know –even if I have played the game quite a few... well, lot of times before– is quite thrilling if you ask me. And I got the sea-salt ice cream as reward! Right now, as you can see, I'm on one of the most memorable places of the later games. The top of the clock tower.

Sitting in the edge, I started eating the ice cream and watching the sunset.

The sight is simply beautiful. The eternal sunset and the cozy-looking town down there. The sound of train, as it moves through the different parts of the town, and the endless sea of grass that expands as far as the sight reaches on the outside of it... This really is a sight to behold.

The only thing missing to make this moment perfect is my Mp3. That song 'Lazy Afternoons' would fit perfectly right now... Wait, maybe if I look in... Aha! Here it is! Now to untangle the earphones... Oh great, footsteps.

Of course, someone else would also think it would be a great idea to come up here, when I want to be alone. There goes my personal moment with my ice cream. See? It is also crying... no, wait, it's just melting.

Now, just to be clear, I'm not whining... but I thought that no one else would come up here, besides... Ohhh, I wonder if-

"Hmm? Who are you? I didn't know other people would also come up here..." There was a pause in the speech as, I'm sure, the person's eye caught something else. "Is that a sea-salt ice cream?"

Ok, let's see... There's the long, spiky red hair. The black cloak. And the weird tear-like tattoos under his eyes, the green eyes... Heh, cool, I got to meet Axel.

Now, if Roxas is not here with him, then...

"Is it prohibited? If it is, then sorry. I'm kinda new in town and this place looked like a great spot to relax a bit. Besides, the sight is great from up here."

"Nah, don't sweat it. It's just weird to find someone else up here. Curiously enough I was also going to have an ice cream while enjoying the sight. Don't mind if I join you?" The redhead said taking a seat, I just shrugged nonchalantly.

"It feels more like I'm joining you. Like I said, I'm new in town, and you seem to do this quite the many times."

"You could say that… I guess." He answered with a shrug, already taking a bite from his ice cream. His sight fixed in the sunset, before giving me a side glance "But not many 'new' people arrive to this town. Or at least not many that I don't know about, so... where do you come from?"

"From a land far, far away." I answered with a smirk, at which Axel chuckled.

"Rather secretive, aren't we?"

"Well, your clothes don't actually scream 'local' too. So I would also think you are not from around here. Would you tell me where do you come from?"

"Touché." Was the smirking answer. "Guess everyone has a right to keep a couple of secrets for themselves... Meh, fine with me." He shrugged, before taking another scoop out of his ice cream. After that we both fell in a comfortable silence, finishing our respective ice creams and enjoying the twilight.

I couldn't help the occasional side-glance at the redhead. That longing expression on his face telling me all I needed to know about when in the timeline was this... And it made me feel kinda sad for him.

"Staring like that can be considered impolite."

"Nah, I've been caught doing worse things. A little staring you can deal with, I'm sure."

"Yeah, true... You want to ask something?"

"You could say that... You look sad, why?"

"Isn't it a bit too early to be asking personal stuff? We're not even on the first date."

"What? This isn't the first one? What a terrible host you are, making things look like different stuff."

"Aren't you the most eloquent little guy I've met so far?" He asked with amusement

"I'm not a little guy! But you know, you love me." I finished, batting my eyelashes at him.

In reply, he let out a laugh, a wider smirk –bordering on smile– appearing on his face as he turned to face me for the first time during all that exchange.

"You remind me of a... good friend I had."

"Let me guess, high school crush."

"Heck no! Just a friend that recently had to... leave."

"Huh... I see. That's the first time someone tells me that. Usually I'm a pest or an obnoxious brat, not many people seems to stand me. I wonder why?"

"I like your style kid… mind telling me your name, oh mysterious new guy in town?"

"Only if you tell me yours first, oh strange man in a creepy black cloak."

I never expected this to be so much fun!

"Fair enough, the name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He said while pointing a finger to his temple.

"Is it really?" He rose an eyebrow at my question. Should I start messing with him? Nah, I'll let him mourn... Or whatever he is doing up here with me, in peace for a bit more. I still have time to have my fun before the dream is over... I think.

"Now don't give me that look. It's just that, like I told you before, not many people seem to like me. For them I'm just some nobody they can have fun with from time to time before leaving me alone again..." The way his eyes sharpened, even if a little bit, at the mention of me being a _'nobody'_ to others was not missed to me. And I know he noticed that too.

"Well, of course that's my name, there's no reason for me to lie about it."

"Then don't mind me, I'm just paranoid like that... and you can call me Shinzo. Just like the rest of people do." I said while stretching my hand in his direction. Inviting him to a handshake, and smiling in what I hope is a friendly way. "Nice to meet you Axel."

The redhead eyed my hand for some seconds before shaking it.

"Nice meeting you too kiddo... and damn if that's a odd name. I mean, Shinzo? You sure it's not some kind of nick-name?"

"I questioned yours too, so I won't take offence in that. This time. And there are even weirder names out there. Like really, really odd ones." Okay, time to test waters... Nah, I've been considerate with him enough time. Jerk mode activated! "There are names like, hmm... Xion?"

His chuckle at hearing the name, told me, that all memory about her is gone from his head... That was sad. Because even if it's fun messing with other people in my dreams, there are some things I still respect from them. Like family and friendship... Funny, when those two are the first ones I would ditch in the real world.

Enough with the morals, time to have some fun.

"Or, I don't know... maybe Roxas?"

Axel's amusement was gone in the blink of an eye. Being replaced with slight shock, rendering me unable to hide the amused smirk that appeared at the sight. I almost started giggling when he noticed that the mention of that name was not just a coincidence. He tensed slightly and the question that came out next, even if sounded like his regular voice, had a certain edge to the tone.

"And do you know someone with that name, Shinzo?"

"Maybe, maybe not... Why the sudden interest in the topic? Haven't you heard of someone called Lumaria? That's as weird as it can get!" Would he try to harm me if I say what I have in mind? You would be surprised by how different one of these dreams can get from the original version... Meh, it would be worth it if I get to see a dumbfounded Axel. Never saw him like that in the game after all. "Do you know someone with that name... Lea?"

After a small gasp he jumped backwards –to the side with floor, of course, duh!– summoning his chakrams in the process. He looked at me with a glare that would have made others piss in their pants.

I've received enough of those in my late life, so I'm quite familiar with them by now.

With the most innocent look I could muster, barely suppressing the shit-eating grin that threatened to split my face in two, I managed to make my voice sound calm enough to speak without breaking down in giggles at any second.

"Oh, come on! Really? I mean, Axel, Lea, what's the difference? An 'x'?" When his gaze hardened even more I feigned recognition –more like mocked it– and continued. "The no-heart thing? You should know better by now, Axel. Roxas was also a nobody, and I'm sure even you questioned –at least once– if he really didn't have a heart... He even showed you could feel!"

"How you know that?" He asked through clenched teeth. Clearly waiting for me to say the wrong thing, or stop feeding him with information, to gut me out, or at least terribly maim me.

You would be surprised by how many 'child-friendly' places my mind has taken me, that are not as they seem... The factor that I'm crazy bat shit insane might also be a reason, now that I think about it.

"I know a lot of things about many things, you see. About you, your friends, that little group of yours... I didn't lie on the 'new in town' part, really, I've just arrived here. I'm sure you can get some answers from that."

"You also come from another world... or have been traveling through them for a while then."

"See? I knew you were more than a pretty face! And even if that's not the whole true, it has some truth on it, so congratulations on your guess! I would give you some candies as a reward, but I must have let them on my other pants..."

No chuckle came out of the joke, so he must be pretty pissed with me... Figures. That tends to happen when I get my fun. But then I had to sigh mentally.

I actually liked the guy –personality wise, don't you dare get the wrong idea!– so I'll blame the next thing I'm about to do on my conscience. And believe me, it's going to be something really stupid.

"You promised that you would bring them... sorry, him back from wherever he went, right? You miss Roxas, I get it. And if there's something I respect, that's promises. What would you say if I told you I know a way to get him back, other than sending poor Sora's heart straight to Kingdom Hearts? You know the boy's been through enough, even if he can't remember half of it, and I know you're not that heartless... eh? Heartless? You get it? Because you're a... oh, right. Bad moment for puns, sorry."

"And what would that 'method' of yours be?" He asked suspiciously, glare still in place. But if I was not wrong, then I would say that I caught something that looked like hope on his eyes... And nobodies were 'supposed' to feel nothing... Xemnas you sly fox.

"Does the name Ventus, or just Ven, ring any bells in your memories?"

First, his expression could have gone in a dictionary as a definition for WTF. Clearly not seeing any connection between our main topic and that sudden question. But a few seconds later his eyes would have popped out of their sockets, seeing how wide they had gotten, looking at me as if I grew another head and wings.

"T-that happened... i-it was... h-how you... Just who are you?" The redhead spluttered as his chakrams vanished from his hands.

"I've already told you, I know about a lot of things. But that doesn't matter at the moment. I guess you can make the connection, right?"

He nodded dumbly, like just realizing something so obvious he should have spotted centuries ago... I know that feeling.

I stood up dusting my black cargo pants. And man let me tell you these are my favorites. Really comfortable, makes running easier since they are a bit baggy. And the lots of pockets I personally sew on them, making only me aware of their existence, have proven to be useful more than once. They may look old and ragged, but it's what I have. And they serve their purpose, so they're fine with me.

"B- but Roxas was the boy's nobody!"

I gave him a deadpan look, while straightening my orange-and-black hooded jacket and my dark-blue t-shirt underneath.

"Sora has brown hair, Roxas had blonde. Sora was what, 14 when he gave away his heart? Roxas seemed to be about 16 when he appeared... sincerely I can't see any resemblance past the color of their eyes or the fact that they can wield the Keyblade."

"But then why-"

"TECHNICALLY Roxas was born from Sora, along with Namine, when he unlocked his heart to rescue Kairi. Keyword here being 'unlocked'. You'll have to remember that for the explanation that will come later. But right now, there's a certain trio I would like to know the whereabouts of... How long ago they woke up?"

"Earlier today, they might be gone by now. That guy Riku left not so long ago after leaving me and Namine alone... I came here to think how to-"

"Try and get Roxas back. Or to be exact, how to make Sora lose his heart again, am I right?" He just nodded "Wow, now you're being all cooperative out of nowhere."

"Don't see a reason not to. Apparently you know about this better than myself, and I was the one living through it."

"Well, not to brag about it but if you knew all I do... Anyway, now I don't know how to catch up with them, unless... Hey Axel, mind taking me to Hollow Bastion? He's bound to go there at some point after all... Are you even listening? Axel!" Damn, now he decides to go all emo on me! Just when I decided that since I'm already here, might as well play a bit with the rest of the characters too before I wake up.

"Uh-oh, I think I broke him."

"You didn't break anything kid. It's just that what you imply sounds so farfetched, but at the same time just makes so much sense..." Then an amused chuckle came out of his mouth, while he shook his head "And the funny thing is, that I'm buying every little bit of it."

Then he turned and signaled to follow him.

"You familiar with Corridors of Darkness?"

"Not really, seen a couple before but never actually used them."

"Here, put this on." He said tossing me a necklace "It has some kind of spell that will help you deal with the darkness. These robes are supposed to protect us from the darkness.. But you're not a member of the organization, and it's not like I can get back to the castle to get a spare one. So that will have to work for now."

Putting it on I didn't felt anything strange. But since he told me it only was to protect me from the darkness of the corridor, I guessed it wasn't supposed to make me feel anything out of it. So, I just waited until he opened the way in.

"You ready?"

"As much as I will ever be."

"Then just follow me, and don't separate. Believe me, getting lost in the realm of darkness is not a nice experience." I nodded eagerly, following his lead as we both stepped inside. Me totally enjoying this dream so far, so I'll continue this once we get to the other side.

Time skip!

* * *

The people, few as they are, I talk about my dreams have always criticized the fact that I tend to rush things most of the times. Stating that instead of enjoying the experience, I take things too lightly –'Just like a game', would be their exact words– and lose the chance of doing something memorable out of them.

Well, I always told them that I do enjoy the approach I take with them. And that it's funny to see the face of whoever I meet, when I say something that was supposed to be a secret. Or have no knowledge about, or stuff like that.

Besides, once you reveal that kind of stuff, it's easier to befriend and/or keep them in check. Depending on the situation, because you know something big about that person, so there's not really any point in keeping stuff hidden. And that, forces the interaction –usually on my side, most of the times– to be like one between old acquaintances. Even if they know shit about me.

Just like I once read somewhere. 'A controlled amount of chaos can do wonders to cover greater news.' Or something like that, I'm sure you get the idea.

Why I'm saying this now? Because for the moment I'm telling Axel what I can remember from 'Birth by sleep', mostly from Ven's perspective, while traveling through the corridor.

By the way, darkness is sticky when it's solid, sticky _and_ gooey to be exact... Gross. I wonder how Sora is to touch when in his Anti-form.

Wait, Axel is waving a hand in front of me.

It's hard to keep both sides happy, you know? So you'll have to wait for now. Dream, fictional characters first. Real but non-existent viewers, I'm talking to later.

"Sorry, kinda spaced out trying to remember more about what I was telling you. This old brain is not what it used to be." Axel just rolled his eyes and sighed while scratching his head before talking again.

"So, in the end all is fault of this Xehanort guy?"

" _Master_ Xehanort." I corrected him "The real somebody of Ansem, seeker of darkness and Xemnas, your beloved leader." I chuckled at the face Axel made when I said that. "The Xehanort that arrived at Radiant Garden during your youth, and became the apprentice of Ansem the Wise, is actually Terra. The friend that Ven was looking for, possessed by the old coot. And it must be noted that Terra is a good guy, just a bit misguided."

"Just like that guy. Riku... who actually got the ability to wield the keyblade from Terra..."

"Yup!"

"And Sora unlocked the ability to wield one, half because of him and half because the missing part of Ven's heart that is sleeping inside his heart. Because Master Xehanort fractured his heart when he extracted all the darkness from him in an attempt to create the χ-blade. Also giving birth to this guy Vanitas who is the pure darkness of Ven's heart. And forced Ven to shatter his own heart to prevent the χ-blade from being completely forged and finally get rid of him, right?"

"Yup!"

"Huh... why are you telling me Shinzo? Not that I'm not grateful. But I'm on the organization, or at least was... aren't you afraid of that?"

"Nah, I know stuff that interest you. So I trust you'll keep me safe." I shrugged, ignoring the sweat drop from Axel. "Besides, I know you are a good guy. Even if you were a total jerk with Sora back at Castle Oblivion. Which ironically, taking in count that fact, means you were being a jerk to your own best friend. All that 'two sides of the same heart' thing there. But you kinda helped him too, helping Namine in the end."

"I know it should surprise me, how you know so much about Castle Oblivion... But with all the stuff you've already dropped on me I'll just ignore it."

"Just a couple of itty bitty details more. First, Castle Oblivion was once called 'The land of departure'. Try researching about that sometime, you would be surprised by what you could find. And second, the whole 'I wish to give your hearts back' thing, your beloved leader has been feeding you, is a complete and utter hoax. Something ol' Xemny came up along with Xigbar and Saix. Maybe... I'm not really informed on that department, just speculations, given that those two are already vessels and everything. Creepy yellow eyes included."

"Hold on a second there! Saix? ... Isa? H-how is that possible?"

"That's... something I don't know, really. But whatever you knew about him is long gone... 'Lost in the folds of darkness and blah blah blah, the heart will sleep forever and I-don't-know-what'... Or was it different? I can't remember. But the idea is there, sorry... If you wish to blame someone though, blame Xigbar. I always do that, and most of the time I'm right! So... there's that."

"Heh, yeah, sure."

"Look, I may not have boarded the topic in the most empathic way. But... I'm not good being nice with others regarding harsh topics. Myself not being used to receiving sugarcoated bad news. You needed to know that, so I won't say I feel bad for my choice of words. Sometimes harsh is the best way... and that was totally not an Innuendo!"

"No, no, I get that... I knew something was wrong with him for a long time. But this is... it's just..." And then he shook his head, and smirked sadly. "Nevermid, we have no hearts after all. It doesn't matter."

"You actually believed that? Come on! You've been acting all 'older brother' mode, with the living proof of that being false, for a bit over a year! How can you still believe that? Or is it that you don't want to think otherwise? Then why are you so desperate for bringing Roxas back?"

He just kept silent, still walking. I took that as my cue to keep pushing on.

"True, you may have no hearts. But you _do_ feel... Call it echoes, memories, brain farts, whatever name you are comfortable with, but those are real... Or was your whole friendship with Roxas fake?"

"Of course not!"

"There is your answer then. And Xemnas made you lot think otherwise, well all.. except Xigbar and Saix, to fulfill the true goal of Organization XIII."

"True goal?"

"Told you that 'recreate Kingdom Hearts to give your hearts back' thing was a hoax... But that will be a tale for another day. First wrap your head around all this, go to your closest non-somebody friend, and GTFO of the world that never was."

"That won't be easy. Not many people knew Ven, and the ones that do remember him, won't take it nicely if I reveal their plan to the remaining members of the organization."

"Then warn the members you think are intelligent enough to not play their game, and act as a double agent. If questioned why you suddenly decided to return with them, tell them that you'll find a way to bring Roxas back. And better for him to have some support back in the organization once he does return. That, and besides, there's this interesting guy you are 'befriending' because he has some interesting information. I'll know how to give some backup to your cover."

"Wow, you're quite the swift liar... And also quite careless with your own safety."

"Life teaches you things, others would consider wrong, when you have to survive on your own." I answered with a shrug. "So most of the times, morals and that stuff becomes more like background noise than actual life rules... But I do help old ladies carry their groceries and cross the streets."

Axel just chuckled once more. In good humor this time. Before extending his arm in front of him and opening, finally, the exit from the realm of darkness.

"Well, this is it. Trip's over... How will I know when to contact you again?"

" _We_ will decide that, along with Sora, Donald and Goofy. All this stuff is to get Roxas back after all, he deserves to know about it and have a say in this. And for that you need to meet him, again, and this time in good terms... Just be grateful that he doesn't remember what you made him go through in Castle Oblivion along with Marluxia, Larxene and Vexen. At least not yet. And that he's too kind for his own good, and will surely forgive you once you explain him your situation. So come on, out with me."

With that, I started walking out of the portal into a place that looked like the general area where Merlin's house was. And damn if the place is bigger in real life than in the game.

"And who named you the leader?" The redhead asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lea, dear... who, of the two, has enough information about the other to write a book and make a best-seller out of it?" I deadpanned not even turning to face him. His sigh and the footsteps behind me, being all the agreement I needed.

Heh, got him whipped.

It's funny, how things seemed to be precisely timed here. Because just as I was about to turn the corner, Axel still grumbling about wise guys making me snicker, I almost greeted someone around my age, with clear blue eyes, brown spiky hair and a red, yellow and black outfit, with a head but. And being inches from each other's faces I did the most intelligent thing my brain came up with.

"If you dare kiss me I'll strangle you with your own tongue, the world order be damned."

Sora jumped backwards in an instant. Clearly startled by my statement, and summoned his Keyblade getting ready to attack me.

"W-who are you?!"

"A guy who happens to be looking for you." I answered nonchalantly.

"Looking for me?" He echoed my question, lowering his stance a bit while rising an eyebrow.

"Geez, I know you are slow sometimes Sora, but really? Are you sure you're totally awake right now?" He blushed in embarrassment, surely having been told the same thing before.

"I-I'm not slow! Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before!"

"Y-you don't... remember me?" I asked faking surprise "B-but we are friends! W-what happened… all we went through… Castle Oblivion... Oh, that's what happened... Figures." I said dropping my voice. A plan already forming in my head to get on Sora's good side.

"Castle... Oblivion?" he totally lowered the keyblade –still Kingdom Key I noticed– while looking utterly confused. "That name sounds... familiar..."

Bingo.

"Sora.." I walked towards him. And made it look as if about to put a hand on his shoulder, just to 'think better than doing it', letting it fall by my side. "We were friends, remember? It's me, Shinzo."

"Shin-zo?" he asked. To himself this time, like trying to see if something would happen were he to say my name himself.

"Yeah... where are Donald and Goofy?" As if on cue, the two 'animated' animals turned the corner running. I jumped to them excitedly, half to keep the play, and half because it was really exciting to finally meet them like this.

Axel might have been great. Sora might be the protagonist. But I grew up watching these guys' cartoons every Saturday morning on TV.

"Donald! Goofy!" I shouted in glee after hug-tackling them to the floor. The duck squawking nonsense the whole time, and Goofy first being confused, but then shrugging and patting my back in a friendly way.

Best. Dream. Ever.

"A-hyuck, sorry but... who are you?" The dog asked. I released them in an instant like touching something really hot, a betrayed look in my face... Ohh.. I should get an Oscar for this!

"Y-you too guys? You really don't remember me?" Think about dead kittens.. Think about dead puppies. "But you said, before entering those pods to sleep, that you... I knew I should not have kept my hopes up all this year."

"How you know we were sleeping?" The duck asked narrowing his eyes.

"I was there with you!" They looked a bit put out by the outburst. "Sorry... it's just... We made a promise there, that no matter how much we forgot, we would not forget about each other. Or the important things we were looking for. Like you two looking for your king, or you Sora, looking for Riku to return to your island, back with Kairi..." I'm sure the tears in the corner of my eyes were a nice touch. Because after that last statement, while the Disney duo looked in deep thought, Sora looked like he just killed someone.

I felt really uncomfortable lying in this way to Sora. This being the first time I met him, and him being one of the few people I would like to befriend because of his sunny personality. But I can't just pop out of nowhere and talk to him the way I would, that's just asking for problems with others.

I might like messing with others, but I'm not suicidal enough to go against _worlds_ backing up the brunette.

So having this opportunity present itself to me, I had to take it. Not wasting opportunities is one of the many things life taught me the hard way, no matter how bad it looks like, because if you don't, other will. And you don't know when another chance will present to you. Eat or be eaten.

"You... you know about Kairi and Riku?"

"Of course! You told me yourself! Riku got lost in the realm of darkness after closing the door to Kingdom Hearts. And since then, you've been looking for him and the king so you two can return to Destiny Islands, where Kairi is waiting for you both. And for you to return her that lucky charm she made with seashells before your world was lost to the darkness, because you promised it! You... you even told me that I could return with you to the islands since I was alone, wandering on the road between worlds when I met you..."

The trio were left gaping once I finished my little explanation. Totally at a loss for words after the accuracy of my claims, I'm sure. It was time then, as they say, to go for the 'coup de grace'.

"I know that Namine said the price for your memories to be restored was to lose the ones you made in Castle Oblivion, that was her fault after all. And even some prior to that since they were all chained in your heart, and that included me, but you were so confident you would not forget everything... and I let myself feel that same confidence... what a fool."

"Thank Namine." Donald muttered slowly, eyeing me carefully. But not with distrust this time, but more like a mix between uncertainty and curiosity "That was what was written in Jimini's journal when we woke up... You mean we can't remember you because of something she did to us? Then why should we thank her? Were you someone bad?"

"Me? of course not! We are... were friends." The trio flinched at the correction. Good. Now to save Namine's honor. "Jiminy wrote that because Namine wished to correct what she had done. Marluxia, Larxene and Vexen forced her to change your memories. I think they wished to use you to take over Organization XIII, but you protected her anyway. Because, even if those memories were fake, that was what you had at the moment, and your heart told you it was the right thing to do..."

"Then why you weren't sleeping with us? Were your memories not gone too?" Goofy asked, sounding really curious about that... Quite perceptive huh? Who would have thought.

"My loss was not as great as yours. On one hand, there's the hero of the Keyblade, who saved the worlds from falling to darkness once. Along with the Royal Mage and Royal Knight of Disney castle, home of Mickey Mouse, the only active Keyblade Master left in the worlds. While on the other, there's me, a nobody who tagged along in the road, with a past better left forgotten, I'm sure. And with no relevance to others... Can you see my point?"

They looked sad for that piece of information. That made me feel sad too... The last part was true after all. And that made this last part even more convincing, since I was really half-tempted to go along with it.

"It may have been fun while it lasted, but I know when I'm no longer needed... I guess, it's better I leave now." With that said, I turned and started to make my way to the corner. Where Axel should be still waiting for me.

"Shi-Shinzo, wait!" I heard Sora call out for me and I feigned a sad sigh.

"Yes, Sora?"

"I don't kno- I don't... remember... you, but what you have just said, all that you know... Only my closest friends know all that, like Donald, Goofy and Jiminy." Since I said nothing, he sighed and I felt a hand rest in my shoulder. I turned to face him, and there he was, looking torn, his head turned to a side. Looking shamefully to the floor, not daring meet my eyes, and a pang of guilt hit me... I knew he would feel guilty after all I said. But to be this innocent, so trust-giving... What was wrong with my conscience today, making me act all goody-dooey with people in my dream?

"Sora..." At least now he lifted his gaze. And even if he still looked guilt-stricken, he was looking at me "It's neither your fault, nor you guys." I said with genuine concern for them. "Don't get so worked up by that. No frowns or sad faces, remember?" The Disney duo gasped hearing that, and after a small nod to each other they stepped next to Sora.

"Maybe we can't remember ya'," Goofy said. "but that doesn't mean we can't be friends again, right?"

"Yeah!" Was Donald's input. "It will be like meeting each other again, but easier since you already know us."

"Guys... you don't need to-"

"We are friends, and we are a team." Sora cut me –how rude– with such intensity in his eyes that it made me gulp. "And what you just told us was enough to prove that... We can't remember what happened in Castle Oblivion, but I know, deep in my heart, that what you are telling us is not a lie." Well, technically –I think that's the word of the day– it was true... Or at least most of it. "So Shinzo..." He extended his hand in front of me, with one of those smiles that would made Maito Gai proud. "Do you want to be part of the gang again?"

I froze. Was that it? Really? Him, being himself, making things so easy... he's so trusting of others... I mean, true, all I said was accurate enough to make the trio trust me, but any other could have done the same knowing the right things. And even after what he went through with Riku...

"I would love to." I finally said, shaking Sora's hand firmly. He didn't knew about all the bad things out there. Besides power hungry overpowered evil guys trying to take over the worlds.

Not that those are less evil, but they are less... crude than what true life has to offer. The ones he has to face here being an example – you wouldn't expect to see Xemnas murdering people to his heart's content... Heh, you get it? Heart's content, because he's a... oh, really, no time for puns... Sorry.

Funny, how I feel so protective of Sora out of nowhere. Just meeting him and him not being real beyond this dream, but maybe... maybe because he reminds me so much of-

"...-nzo! Hey Shinzo, you there?"

"Oh? uhhh... Xigbar did it!" Was the answer by default, when I noticed the fingers being snapped in front of my face, much to my subsequent embarrassment. I was not kidding when I said that I blamed Xigbar anytime I had the chance.

Other usual 'guilty' people were Jiraiya, GlaDos – even if she is not exactly a person. And Sephiroth, because that guy is evil, no matter from what angle you look at him.

And I just heard someone facepalm nearby, surely Axel... Hehe, oops?

"Xigbar? Who is that?"

"Some guy you'll probably meet later on, don't mind me for now."

"You sure are a weird one." The oh so trusty royal mage said eyeing me curiously... Didn't we just had a touching moment back there? What's wrong with this guy?

"Hey! It's impolite to stare like that! I've already told you that- oh, wait, you can't remember... Well.. I'm not exactly sane per say, but also not crazy enough to be a danger to others." Most of the time "Let's just call it 'socially acceptable kind of crazy' for now, fine?"

The trio eyed me for some seconds, before Sora just shrugged and put both hands behind his head without a care in the world.

"No prob' with me there. After all we've been through in the worlds, that doesn't bothers me at all."

"A-hyuck, We are all kinda failing a little bit up here too." Goofy said rolling a finger next to his temple. Prompting Donald mumbling something that sounded like 'speak for yourself', but with all that squawking I wasn't sure, so instead of dwelling on that I decided to do one of the most gratifying things that I could imagine myself doing here.

Mess with Donald.

"Gee Donald, you've totally regressed with that speaking problem of yours." Said duck gave me such a cold glare that could have frozen hell over. While the other two guys –and even Axel I think– snickered or snorted. I gave an innocent look at Donald, before rising an eyebrow. "What? Oh come on! Don't give me that look, we've been over this already, it was you who asked for help after all!"

Interesting fact, Donald _does_ turn red when really angry. And you can't make head or tails of what he says –or more like squawks– so whoever told you it's humanly possible to understand this duck's rants was lying. Terribly. You should demand him.

"See? that's what I'm talking about." I went on, ignoring the rant as if nothing happened. After a while Donald stopped screaming, seeing that I wasn't minding his noise, and instead he opted for giving me another murderous glare. Improved with red, blood shot eyes –surely caused by the blood pressure increase I caused, heheh– while Sora and Goofy covered their mouths to try and muffle their laughs, but with the way their shoulders were shaking, totally betrayed that purpose.

Donald also gave them the same glare, before huffing and crossing his arms over his chest, turning his back to us indignantly... Well, I had my fun, time to apologize.

"Come on, my feathery friend, you know it was just a joke... Man, you sure have a strong liver." He huffed again, but his beak twitched slightly upwards, so I pressed on. "Hey, let's make a deal. If you forgive me here for this, the next time we meet with Daisy I'll help you out. After all you've told me about her it's clear she has a... strong personality, so waddaya say?"

He opened his eyes and gave me a side glance over his shoulder, and in return I gave him a toothy smile and a peace sign with a hand, so he only sighed and turned to us again.

"Fine, I'll let it slide for now." I whooped and gave him a half-hug with an arm.

"See? was that so hard? Geez, you need to relax a bit more dude, that blood pressure would thank you, I'm sure." Done with that I released the duck and turned to the group leader, aka Sora.

"Where to now, Herr General?" If the brunette recognized the cool –in my mind– german accent, he did noting to show it.

"We were heading to Merlin's house to meet with the gang when we found you. So I guess we can all head down there now."

"Oh.. um, well, you see..." I started, scratching the back of my head nervously. The idea of being around more than four guys... err... one guy, a nobody and two talking animals, sounded not quite appealing to me.

Don't know if you already noticed but I'm quite the secluded guy. So if I'm not plotting against, or escaping from, a large group of people I'm quite... shy? Well, not really. I can handle myself quite well, but it's really, REALLY, uncomfortable.

At least for me.

I'm sure that evil duck caught my nervousness and I swear I heard him chuckle maliciously. That unique funny but evil chuckle only he can do. Before he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me in the direction of Merlin's house.. I guess.

"Oh, come on!" He squawked delightfully. I swear I could hear the smirk on his voice "You will _love_ to meet Leon and the guys there."

"Yeah Shinzo, you are a friend after all! They'll totally like you!" Sora cheered. Already running ahead of us along with Goofy, who directed me a look that I could only translate as 'sorry' before facing forward again, leaving me at the duck's mercy.

Turning my head I saw Axel there, leaning in the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused smile on his face. I gave him my most heartbreaking puppy eyes pleading him for help, but he only shrugged it off before pointing his wrist with the other hand. As if signaling a watch there, and waved goodbye before entering a corridor of darkness, the amused smile not leaving his face even once. Traitor.

But how could my ultimate pity technique not work with him? Has he no... Oh, yeah, he doesn't.

It took just a couple more minutes for Donald to finally drag me all the way to the door of Merlin's house. Only then did he release my wrist, thankfully –the duck had more strength than he let on, the skin where he had his death grip was bruised– just in time for me to stop Sora from opening the door.

How rude, he didn't even try to knock.

"Uhh, just a second, there's something you might want to know, or more like remember actually..."

"Mmm? What is it?" He asked letting go the handle of the door. If I played this right then a lot of future awkward situations could be avoided, starting with that one waiting just behind that door.

"How to put it... err... I might already know all the friends you made, except for Kairi, but I've never REALLY met them personally."

The guys in front of me tilted their heads in unison, with the same confused expression in their faces. Sighing, I proceeded to try and explain the plot of 'Chain of memories' in a short, easy and understandable way for them. All the while covering the fact that their adventures are actually a videogame.

Yeah, piece of cake.

"You see, Castle Oblivion was one of the weirdest places I've ever been. Lots of floors, lots of white, creeeeeepy... And while Namine was being forced to mess with your memories, and ours by extension, the organization members shaped each floor according to the memories of the worlds, you have been before, so it would be easier for them to do their stuff. That meant, we revisited each world you went though, friends and villains alike."

"So you mean that..."

"Yup! all the way from Destiny islands straight to World's end, every friend you made and every villain you faced, I did too... kind of."

Well, World's end was not included. But I needed the cover if by mistake I spilled something I wasn't supposed to know.

"So ya' kindda already know about our fellas here and in the other worlds, but haven't really met them." Goofy quipped in after my short explanation. Huh, he kinda gets things fast.. who would have thought.

A light of realization shone in the eyes of the other two, while they made an 'oh!' motion with their mouths.

"You really need to tell us what happened in that place."

"Believe me, I would love nothing more than clearing that blank in your head. It would make explaining sooo many other things easier. But right now, I guess you really want to see your friends again. I'll tag along with you so I can explain things later, even if I'm not all into it at the moment."

Sora nodded and gave me a friendly smile. While Goofy patted my shoulder, and even Donald, the ever walking temper bomb, smiled. Then did something that took me off guard.

Extending his hand –or should it be wing?– in front of him, he then nodded to the other two, who did the same thing as him. Putting their hands over his, and turned to me like waiting for me to do the same.

If they plan on doing what I think they are planning to do, I'm going to have a heart attack.

"Well, we may have done this before… but like you said we can't remember," Sora started, seeing that I wasn't complying with their silent petition anytime soon. "but it wouldn't be official if we don't do it this way, right?"

"I… I d-don't… you… this…" For the moment, my mind was officially a blank sheet of paper. I mean, true, the goal of all this was to make them trust me and treat me like a friend. The usual.. but this? What they are trying right now is, through a quite simple act of… trust? Commitment? Whatever it is, to form a bond.

I shouldn't be reacting like this, I'm aware of that. This is just a dream after all, nothing that happens here is actually true, but still… I've fled from bonds for so long… My _'friends'_ being nothing more than people to occasionally hang out with –them being aware of that– but never the real deal. So the simple thought of bonding with them, as imaginary as they are, had this feeling of reality that is almost overwhelming.

"Come on, we're waiting for you… haven't we done this before?" Sora's voice cut through my thoughts. That was when I noticed, that the way they were smiling at me wasn't like the usual ones I get. A bit strained, like expecting me to go nuts on them. Or filled with pity for seeing me so lonely. It was… just friendly, no secret reason behind. No undertone of weariness… nothing. Just simple and –at least for me– strange willingness of getting to know... me.

"I…" I gulped. "No, we haven't."

"Then all the better! This way it can finally become official!"

That did it. What the heck! If I'm going to befriend someone, they why not the dream version of the closest thing I've ever had to a role model? And yes, I'm aware that he's around my age right now, and no, I don't care.

Placing my hand over theirs, I called my name, 'making this official' as they said.

"Shinzo!"

"Sora!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Goofy"

"All for one, and one for all!" I whispered at the same time Sora cheered their motto, sure that I was beaming at the moment. Not caring in the slightest how stupid I might have looked.. because –even if only while this dream lasted– I finally had friends! As cheesy as it sounds.. that made me so fucking happy!

"Come on, the gang must be waiting for us." Sora said at the same time he opened the door of the house and stepped inside. Breathing deeply to keep the excitement in check, I followed the other two inside.

For good or bad.. dream or not. At that moment, I had become part of all this mess. And like with anything that managed to catch my interest, I would do my best to make it work for the best while it lasted.

But enough with the serious crap, that's not like me at all! So, I slamming the door behind me once the other guys finished with their greetings inside the house they were forced to focus on me. I waved my hand in a greeting, trying to make it as friendly as I could. Just like a child!

"Hiya there! I'm Shinzo, nice to meet ya'… I'm a good boy!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Promised Beginning

**(A/N): Aaaaaand after a long break (that was not a break at all, let me tell you, work has me grabbed by the balls) I'm finally uploading something else! Sorry if it's not from the other fic, but writter's block _and_ stress can do a number with my imagination, but I got fresh ideas for this fic, in this fandom, after getting, at last, everything done in the BBS game, and also gaining a beta!**

 **Awsome beta for this fic: Kog6943**

 **If you like Kingdom Hearts and Naruto, check his crossover, really good one, it's on top of that crossover fandom, so it's not hard to find, it's called 'Twilight key', and I'm happy for having him as my beta.**

 **Second chapter of what will, probably, be a long yourney, even if Shinzo looks like messing everything up even from now, believe me, it has a lot to exploit plot wise, mixing everything in every game during this timeframe.**

 **Any doubts or anything you can't understand, and/or looks quite dubious here in the explanations, don't doubt to leave a review and send me a PM, I will patiently answer your questions, when I have time to (full time work and all that real-world crap)**

 **Cookies for those who can catch the pattern in the chapter titles, and another for those who can tell every real-world refference Shinzo makes in this chapter.**

 **Warning!: Mayor spoilers for the BBS game here, some crazy theories that can actually fit in the KH explanations, mayor madness on the OC (maybe a bit of SI there, hehehe) and lots of references to other random stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here, besides the plot, If I did I would be on a house in Malibu drinking an apple Martini, not working on a rainy day T.T**

 **ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

 _"When life becomes a play and I don't know the role I cast, it's all wrong, but I cannot escape before the curtain call..."_

 _Larger than life – Sonata Arctica (Pariah's Child)_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Promised Beginning

Last time we left our heroes... hehehe, always wished to say that.

My introduction to the -once-radiant-garden-now-hollow-bastion gang was... ehhh... how to say it...

'Not as bad as it could have potentially been' will work for now.

* * *

 _Flashback_

The reaction I got after my cheery, good natured and loud greeting was an elbow to the gut, my body thrown to the floor, a knee on my back, a gun blade pointed to my face, and... Something poking at my-

Wait, isn't it Yuffie who's on top of me right now?

Oh, never mind, it was just some sort of pointy ninja weapon, because discovering that kind of... secrets this way would be awwwwwkward.

"Guys, wait! He's with us! He's a friend!"

Took you long enough buddy, the time you needed to react was enough for them to gut me if they wished to, but this is a K-rated game too, and if anything, these only scar you mentally, not show you an ounce of blood.

"Yup! A-hyuck, he's our buddy Shinzo."

Goofy, Mon ami, this time I'll ignore the fact that you sounded quite happy to see me in this position because your words are helping, and because you're... well, goofy.

Donald squawked something I couldn't understand from my current position, but it sounded supportive, and I could see from the corner of my eyes both Sora and Goofy nodding.

"You see? Even feathered liver is on my side-"

"Hey!"

"So, could you please remove your body from my back? That thing poking my thigh is getting more and more uncomfortable... and awkward."

Yuffie jumped from my back as if realizing I was AIDs given form while making faces; Squall just sighed and removed his sword, and I could swear that sigh sounded like him rubbing his temples, if that makes any sense.

As I rose to my feet their expressions came to my line of sight, and even if I had tried to stop it, the laugh would have come out anyway.

Donald was shaking his head in annoyance, Goofy was blushing and scratching his neck awkwardly, Yuffie along with Aerith were blushing too, but while the ninja was giving me a dark glare, the brunette was giggling with a hand over her mouth.

Leon looked like he would rather be dealing with heartless than here, and Cid had a wide grin on his face.

"I like your style kiddo, the name's Cid."

And then, innocent Sora made his voice known.

"Hey, hey, why did Yuffie react like that?"

Cue the massive sweat drop.

"That, Sora, is something only the grownups can understand. Sucks to have been sleeping for so long, right? C'mon, show me you're a grown up."

His grownup reaction was to pout, cross his arms, and give me a glare.

"You seem to know them very well... mind sharing the story?" I was slightly startled by the question from our stoic swordsman friend.

"You don't look like the kind of people who enjoy stories."

"Looks can be deceiving, don't you think?"

What the hell Squall? You DO look like the kind of people who hates to sit and listen stories! Such is the charm of emo people.

If there's something that irks me more that kicked puppies and kittens, or lag in on-line games, THAT is emo people.

I mean, come on! I've got more than enough shit in my life to be all 'Ohhh, look at me, I'm darker than fucking Batman' but here I am, and then come these guys all 'A car popped my soccer ball, life has no more meaning' bleh.

Well, Squall had me trapped in a glaring contest for the last five minutes and my eyes are starting to water, and the guy won't leave me alone, it seems.

Better throw him a bone before-

"We met him on the world we woke up in!"

That was Sora, for those who were wondering, and I can work with what he just said, not what I had in mind, but useful anyway.

"Actually, I've known them for a while. Some time after they were done with that prima donna of a heartless that called itself Ansem, to be exact, but unfortunately the same reason that sent them to sleep made them forget about that, so meh."

"And you joined them, because..."

Damn you Squall Lionheart, damn you.

"Because he's also a keyblade wielder, right Shinzo?"

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely." Because of course I'm also a- Wait, what?

"Prove it."

Damn it Sora! And damn you too Squall, again! Why you have to go all elder brother with Sora? Can't you see I'm as harmless as a boy scout? Well, maybe like an armed boy scout, but my point stands!

Time to pull a Deus ex Machina to save my ass, and then make sure it is Sora who needs to have his ass saved.

"You sure you want to see it? It may surprise you guys, especially you three..."

"Don't worry" reassured Sora "We're friends, no matter what."

Yeah, sure, say the same when there's no keyblade and you look like a liar... Well, this is supposed to be my dream, so I should have control over it, right?

Just rise your hand Shinzo, breath deep, in, out, calm down, and reach for that tiny thing beating inside your chest, that should-

 _Click_

What the-!

"Darkness!"

No shit, Sherlock. Instead of the flashy flash that signaled Kingdom Key appearing, something cloudy and stormy formed in my hand, and a handle appeared there, so doing the obvious thing I grasped it and the thing took solid form.

And the winner is...

"Void Gear? I remembered you more... void, but glad to see you here."

"Shinzo…?"

"Yeah?"

"That's your keyblade?"

"Well, I summoned one and this one popped up, so make your guess... -sigh- But first let me guess, even if you know I won't harm any if you - no, I won't Leon, you can lower your fancy weapon now - a part of you feels scared and angry seeing Void Gear here. Am I wrong?"

"You... no... How you know?"

"It was the same the first time you saw it, and it took some time - and lots of bad jokes - to make you comfortable around it. Now, after all the research I've done there might be an explanation..."

"Then tell me why."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because you're not ready."

"Why?"

"Because first you need to remember some stuff."

"Why?"

"Because it is important for this to work correctly."

"Why?"

"Sora, you're becoming annoying."

"... Why?"

I was about to hit him in the head with Void Gear - What? You expected me to be all amazed and worried I'm wielding Vanitas' weapon? Pfff, you should know better.

I needed a keyblade; this one appeared; now I'm a happy camper. End of the story.

Anyway, as I was about to smack Sora, something caught my attention. He was smirking smugly, and the others were chuckling, any worry about my keyblade gone for the moment from their heads... with the exception of Squall, who was still giving me the evil eye.

Fine, fine, I'll admit I'm a tiny itty bitty curious about how I ended with Void Gear, but not enough to make big fuzz out of it.

Happy now?

"If you ask 'Why' one more time, I'll remind you of how overpowered evil weapons are."

That shut him up.

"So... Are you a wielder of darkness?" That was Aerith, and unlike a certain emo guy, she sounded more curious than wary.

Ever sweet Aerith, too bad I can't tell yet who killed you in the other game…It was either Sephiroth (with the sword that compensates for something else, if you know what I mean), or Cloud (who thought you were already dead and killed you in a waaay crueler way than being impaled by a two-meter-long sword).

Believe me, since both characters appear in this game, if I knew... hehehe... an armed boy scout indeed, always eager to help...

"I can wield darkness as good as anyone in this room could" Or at least I hope so, if you catch my point. "As for why Void Gear is my keyblade... I would rather keep that to myself for the moment."

First let me find out that myself and then I can tell you.

"I don't think it's-"

"I'm sure everyone here can understand your reservation on that topic, right?"

There was a round of nods in the room, except for a certain someone all can recognize now, I'm sure, but if not then take a guess, I'll even give you a clue.

He has no gun and no blade, but yet he does!

If you answered Cloud, you deserve to be sucked into 'Fifty Shades of Grey' and become its female protagonist.

"Especially Leon" Aerith continued after spotting said man, still smiling pleasantly "Right?"

"Ehhh... I don't-"

"Right?" There! Can you see the small strain on her smile, and the bead of sweat rolling down from Squall's forehead? I knew the 'I'm emo cuz' I've lost everything' facade was just to mask his sulking at being whipped by Aerith.

I still don't like him.

"Sure..." I'm sure not even Sora bought that, but Aerith seemed pleased by the answer, and after that she turned to us again while rummaging for something in her pockets.

"I'm sorry there's not one for you Shinzo, but we weren't aware Sora had another friend, so you'll have to wait for yours" And then she pulled out the 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee' official membership cards for Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"You didn't know I existed until I slammed that door, why would you give me one of those cards?"

"Well, you're friends with these three-"

"Hey! These three have names ya' know, Yuffie."

"Yah, yah, whatever. The thing is, if you're good enough to be their friend, you're good enough to be ours, right Squall?"

"It's Leon..." He replied more tired than angry, surely not being used to being the center of attention. "Can you th... four meet me at the Bailey? There's something I want to show you." And not even waiting for an answer, he walked past us and out of the house.

Prick.

"Hey guys, how can you deal with happiness incarnate over there?" Yuffie snorted and Aerith giggled, Cid just mumbled something like 'with a lot of patience'.

Seeing no more reason to keep it out, I wished Void Gear to leave and it did, quite practical if you ask me, and headed to the door, just in time for a cloud of smoke to explode in my face, someone else besides me choking with it.

By the sound of the coughs - old - I would say Merlin has arrived... man, how old is this guy? He was already old when Aqua, Terra and Ventus visited Radiant Garden, in this same exact house, and that was like 12 years ago!

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for that, Sora. I wasn't aware-"

"Ehhh, I'm over here Merlin."

"Then, who's this young man we have here?"

"The name's Shinzo, old man. Don't waste it."

"Old man? Youngster, let me tell you I'm just over a hundred and fifty years, the prime for us wizards!"

"'Just'? What, you helped Ansem the Wise build Radiant Garden? No wonder you were around when the other trio came around here."

"Sorry I'm not following you, but what are you babbling about boy?"

Hehehe, oops? For an old man he sure has good ears, but thankfully I was just mumbling to myself, so the others should not have been able to hear it.

"Ah? Never mind, just thinking out loud."

The wizard just gave a quizzical look for some seconds, then turned to Sora and started to pester him about his magic as if nothing happened. In the end, I was dragged along with Sora in front of the wizard, who waved his wand in at us while muttering something under his beard, and then I felt, for a second or two, how Eskimos would feel naked in the middle of the ice.

Guess now I can cast blizzard.

"I've given you the basic knowledge of the blizzard spell, how you apply it or how you improve it is now up to you."

"Boys, isn't Mr. Sunshine waiting for ya'?"

Yup, that was Cid.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

And so we are, at the moment, running through the streets, making our way to the Bailey... when this place used to look nice I think this way led to the fountain court? Or was it to the main square? This place has really gone down the sewer... Hehe, you get it? Because it was water everywhere before... Ok, never mind.

After getting up to the Bailey and spotting Squall on that box-like room, Sora and Co. ran to catch up with him, while I lingered back and got there at my own pace, thinking about what to do now. If memory serves me well, then not long after Sora reaches Squall, good ol' Xemny and the band of the ridiculous six would pop up, introduce us to some their lesser Nobody friends, and do the 'sarcastic evil guy' routine, then Xigbar - Way cooler name than Braig in my opinion - would start messing with poor Sora's head.

Well, who tells the kid to make a 24-hour open hotel out of his heart?

"Hey, Shinzo, come look at this!"

Talk about the devil and ye' shall be rewarded. Well, I ran the meager four meters separating us and looked out through the 'window' he was pointing at, jaw slack I must add.

That earned an elevated eyebrow from me, and since I can't recall this part of the game clearly, well, let's see what's behind curtain number one.

"Holy sweet ghost of Michael Jackson! Please, tell me that's just a combination of terrible sewerage system management and deep hate for Maleficent, because I would rather deal with a case of intoxication for bad disposal of wastes and dark water than dealing with so many heartless at once."

At least for now...

Remember the battle against a thousand heartless in the game? Well, those heartless had looked as harmless as kittens compared to the real deal here... The shadows gathering around what once was Maleficent's castle indeed looked more like a mass of dark water with lots of shiny yellow orbs everywhere.

The sight is... intimidating, to say the least, besides of anti-hygienic.

Squall started talking again, but I was far gone at the moment to mind him, thinking... Void Gear is a strong weapon, no doubt about it - You were awarded with it after dealing with half an hour of Vanitas' lingering spirit antics, namely annoying after images and lots... LOTS of insta-kills, so it HAD to be good - but the trick is that a weapon is as good as its wielder. I'm no slouch when it comes to fighting with a weapon, - Where I live either you fight or you die, that simple – but I know that you don't exactly go swinging a sword, an odd one at that, left and right.

I would have continued my reverie if not for something slamming my side and sending me tumbling to the floor, shortly followed by a loud clang!

"Wake up kid, I'm no babysitter."

That was Squall all right, and by how he sounded he's either pissed off that I was not listening at him or- nope, just holding back a Samurai that would have, most likely, sent me to the Game Over screen had he not saved me. Damn, I was really distracted back there; I even missed Xemny's greeting and the nobodies spawning.

Not gonna happen again.

Without much thought, or options, I summoned Void Gear and grabbed the handle in a reverse grip, like I do with a dagger, and without caring about poses or stances jumped into the fight, quite literally, making a Dusk disappear with a downward slash, helped by the fall.

Void Gear is, surprisingly for its length and bulk, as light as my usual daggers, and that really helped my situation here, 'cuz it made it easier to deal with the annoyingly flexible Dusks and ridiculously fast slashes of the Samurai, and even if I wasn't left unscratched - Dusks arms and legs are sharp, and their heads are hard - it was going better than expected.

How the hell Sora manages to block all those strikes with just a hand beats me... Videogame logic for the win I guess.

After a couple more evil minions were gone, I chanced a glance to the others and saw that Squall was quite fine on his own, Sora on the other hand...

"Watch out!"

I was moving even before my brain really worked out the information. A Samurai had sneaked its way behind Sora while he was trying to hit an especially squirrelly Dusk, already preparing its blades for what would be a nasty combo on Sora's exposed back.

Those blades looked sharper than the Dusks arms or legs, I could tell.

Somehow, when I noticed what I had done, I was already in midair between the Samurai and Sora, receiving a nasty and deep gash, with one blade, in the arm that was holding Void Gear, which in turn was blocking the second blade.

Damn it Sora; look at what you made me do.

Not a second later, as I landed heavily on my good arm, Squall was making that Samurai disappear with a blast of fire, and Sora turned to see me with an expression you would only find in a soap opera.

The next second the brunette was by my side helping me up, and when I turned to thank him...

"Damn it, Sora!"

With whatever strength I had left in my arm I swung the keyblade towards his face, stopping it just in time to make a thin cut on his cheek, letting a single drop of blood fall from it...

And vanish the Dusk that was about to impale him with its arms.

Just in time, too, for my arm to go limp and fall by my side, releasing Void Gear and making it fall to the floor, clattering once before disappearing.

Oh, also, the amount of blood coming out of the wound in my arm is not healthy... I'm actually feeling a bit dizzy...

"Tell me, does this hurt?"

"Ugh, damn, that hurt Squall."

"Good, it has not gone numb. Give him a potion Sora, if you have any. We need to stop the bleeding."

"Y-yeah, here, drink this." And he shoved the bottle into my mouth... still corked.

"Sora... the cork..."

"Oh, yeah... hehehe, sorry... now drink it. Donald!"

Man, the kid's a mess, it's a miracle his hand's not shaking by how nervous he- oh, never mind.

"Sora! Are you- Shinzo?"

"Yeah... that's... my name, don't... waste it."

"Shut up, the potion has stopped most of the bleeding and the tourniquet I've applied with your sleeve is also helping, but the injury is still an ugly one, you shouldn't be making jokes. Donald, can you help him?"

"I-I'm dry of magic from the fight... what happened?"

"He got injured protecting Sora. You have another potion?"

"I-I think-"

"Sora! Another potion, yes or no?!"

"Yes! Yes... here Shinzo... sorry, if I wasn't distracted-"

"Don't worry" I said, finishing the potion "You got my back more than enough times for me to willingly jump between you and enemy fire, it's only fair" And thanks to those potions I feel good enough to, at least, stand up, but when I tried to do so Squall and Sora stopped me.

"Don't move, the bleeding has stopped but the wound is still open, so it can start bleeding again if you move too much. Donald?"

"I think I can now... Heal!"

And warmth enveloped me, making me feel better, even if not at hundred percent, and nobody stopped me from standing up this time.

Now to see how bad-

"Maaaaan, I loved this hoodie! Now it's ruined _and_ has blood all over it! Those stains are a pain to clean."

"It's good to know you have your priorities clear." Squall said with humor, HUMOR! Can you believe it? "What about the scar?"

"Not enough magic to make a full healing, sorry."

"Meh, not the first, not the last, we're cool... Now, if you could fix my hoodie that would be great."

"B-but Shinzo! It's huge!" That was worried Sora, and I'm starting to dislike worried Sora. But indeed, the scar is quite long, from a bit under the shoulder all the way down to the elbow. In my opinion, it's not that bad, and even quite cool from a certain perspective.

Kudos for a good job out of a half-done one, Donald.

"Sora, calm down. You may not remember it, but I really, really, owed you that" Even if not for the reasons you may be thinking about. "I'm fine, nothing worse than a wounded pride, and I can live with that... Now, if you really feel that bad, then find a way to fix my hoodie and we're fine, ok?"

He only got to nod because whatever he was about to say was cut by none other than our favorite villain... Gru! No, wait... Xemny!

"Such a touching moment, it almost made me shed a tear." A chorus of chuckles followed and we all ran outside to meet the organization in all their hooded glory... Or at least the remaining ones.

No wait, there's Axel without his hood... Man, the guy works fast. Well, time to pull those skillz that will award me an Oscar one of these days. Leonardo Di Caprio and his five nominations can kiss my ass.

"Axel! You're with them? You double-faced bastard!" And to add some effect to the scene I summoned Void Gear as I spoke, just for good measure... And to gauge the reaction of three vessels within our hooded public.

"Ouch, talk about overkill. Nice to see you again kiddo, I get you'll no longer miss me?"

"Shinzo? Who-"

"Hmmm... that keyblade... such a marvelous weapon... is it in capable hands?"

Oh, you're talking about Void Gear? Maaaayyybeeee, but for the moment you'll have to content yourself with being mind fucked by yours truly.

"That voice... master?" Everyone stiffened, of that I'm sure "Nah, you're not that old coot. Then you must me his little side-project. Tell me, how did 'protecting your friends' go? Well, even if you can still call them like that in your current situation, booo-hooo. Would they even still be calling you their friend?"

"Don't you dare talk about Ven or Aqua like that, Vanitas!"

Oh ho ho! What have we got here? Was that Terra's voice? But the moment's gone and Xemny takes a step backwards and brings a hand to his - I guess - mouth, remember, hood's up, then snarled and escaped through a corridor of darkness.

And the crowd goes wild with how that play went!

No, actually there's a stunned silence while everyone tries to wrap their heads around what just happened.

"Well." Xigbar broke the silence "Look at what you did, nice going kid" And then he also went away, followed close behind by the rest of the organization.

Axel gaped at me for some more seconds before grinning widely and giving me a salute, also vanishing through a corridor.

"That could have gone sooooo wrong... I feel proud of myself."

"Could you please start explaining kid? Because the show you just played right here didn't gave me the appearance of you being our ally."

"Sure, sure, but first I must be sure you trust me, no matter what."

"You do realize I'm asking because you treated the enemy... No, you called their leader master?"

"And that redhead too, you're friends with him?"

Oh Donald, I love you too buddy.

"I trust him."

"You do? I mean, of course you do Sora, because all that was to make it easier for me to help you, ya' know."

"I fail to see how that works."

"Ahhh, if you want to know, you know the deal. Trust is quite important for me, you see."

"Well, if Sora believes in him, then I do too. We're a team, and that's what a team do, A-hyuck."

"-Sigh- Goofy's right. Besides, Sora is a good judge of character so I'll also believe in him."

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me. Now how about you Mr. Leon?"

"... Against my best judgment I'll also trust in you, just because I trust in them."

I turned to the guy that made the miracle possible, ready to suggest going to Merlin's house, but then I saw in his eyes that he was still dubious, and looked at my scar every now and then as if it told him I was worth his trust.

So he was guilt tripped? Well... I can't say it's unexpected, but it still... hurts...

"Everyone sit down; this may take some time."

"Why don't we go to Merlin's?"

"Too tired, I could use the rest. Besides, I'm sure there are still people here who weren't wholly truthful, so better clear this up once and for all."

Sora noticed the glare in his direction, avoided my eyes and sit in the floor, along with Donald and Goofy, while Squall just leaned his gun blade, and himself, on a nearby wall, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"First, that redhead is Axel. Yeah, he's a nobody and everything, BUT he's on our side, and is a... spy, you could say, inside the organization."

"How are you certain of that? He may also be lying to you."

"Because I have the knowledge and means to bring back a couple of friends of his. That's why I'm sure of it."

"But Master Yen Sid-"

"I don't care what that guy said!... -sigh- Sorry Sora, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Wow, that trust thing really did a number on me... well, I've also always thought that Yen Sid was an ass.

"If this Yen Sid is who I think he is, then I wouldn't be surprised if he catalogues everything in black and white and be done with it. Even ten years ago, when all this started, he did nothing when his fellow Master was struck down, and the friendship of their students was so heavily damaged... You two should know what I'm talking about."

That last one was directed to Donald and Goofy.

"Huh? Why should we? I don't-"

"Eh, Donald? Don't 'cha remember that about ten years ago the king-"

"Shhhh! The king told us not to talk about that with anyone!"

Donald, if you're gonna scold someone whispering, then make sure first you're actually whispering.

"Not to talk about what?" The animated duo cringed at the slightly betrayed voice of Sora... It's not nice, is it? "Didn't you tell me not to hide anything from each other?"

"Sora, we-"

"Don't think they don't trust you Sora, they're just too loyal to their king to even consider disobeying a petition from him, made more as a friend than as their ruler." Both nodded, looking downcast and sorry "Luckily I'm not."

"Wha- You can't!"

"Donald, you may be my friend and everything, but let me make one thing clear... again. I value trust and friendship, true friendship, above all else, and if it means the safety of my friends I would strike a deal with Master Xehanort himself if necessary."

Really, I would.

"This information, even if not the same as yours, is directly related and it will help us now in dealing with Organization XIII."

When I turned to Sora, he was eyeing me like I was about to pounce at Donald and have lunch.

"Ten years ago Darkness manifested in different worlds, similar in how it happened a year ago, but instead of heartless these creatures were called 'the unversed'. And unlike them, they were worried only in causing mischief and chaos instead of consuming a world's heart. There are also, almost nonexistent, reports about a world called 'Land of Departure', where keyblade wielders were trained to become Masters, but look as much as you like it seems that world either never existed, or vanished from existence, because I couldn't find it anywhere... But the curious thing is that a certain file mentioned a perfect balance between light and darkness in that world, and the only other world that had a similar nature was, ironically, Castle Oblivion."

"Do you think-?"

"I'm not saying anything; besides I'm getting side tracked from the main topic here. Several worlds, a couple that you have visited before, Sora, talk about three friends that wielded strange weapons called keyblades, who helped deal with problems that troubled them at the time, either caused by the Unversed or by their own villains, each on different times, but looking for each other. Their names were Aqua, Terra and Ventus, or just Ven. But before that, there are also tidbits of information in other worlds about a 'Ventus' under the wing of one Master Xehanort."

"You keep speaking of this Master Xehanort as if talking of a disease. Who is he?"

Ah, Squall, I thought you were sleeping.

"About that... The last three Masters trained in the old ways, by who, I couldn't find, were Eraqus, Yen Sid... and Xehanort. A seeker, some places say, traveled the worlds looking for information of legends, of a war for the greatest light of all, in which light and darkness clashed to call forth its guardian, for he who conquered it would wield the very heart of the world, everything in it, and its power."

"Kingdom Hearts..."

"It is said that the seeker grew of age and power, but realized that his time would not be eternal, and that all the power and knowledge he accumulated would be lost when his time was up, so he retook the mantle of a Master, and took an apprentice with great promise that was saw even less times than his master, but held a high respect for him. Ventus."

Now I summoned Void Gear.

"As you heard before, this lil' boy is called Void Gear, and was once wielded by a guy called Vanitas, better known as 'The Masked Boy'. When I first gained the ability to wield it, I also got... memories, I guess, from Vanitas. At first I could not make head or tails of it, and then I lost many of them in Castle Oblivion, I'm sure, because there are big holes where I'm sure once was a complete picture, but with what I learned during your time sleeping the bits still there now make sense... The unversed were Vanitas' negative emotions given form, and he spread them in the worlds to lure Ventus out of Land of Departure, to make him stronger, all by orders of his master."

"Let me guess, Xehanort was his master."

"Yup! Right on the nail Leon."

"Wait, I'm getting lost here. Wasn't Ventus apprentice of Xehanort too? Then how did he end up in the Land of Departure? And who was his master then? And why would they wish him to become stronger?"

"I don't know the how, just that Ven ended under Eraqus' care and then became friends with his other two students, Terra and Aqua... And now that I think about it, it's funny how similar you are with how people in other worlds describe Ventus, but I digress. They wished him to become stronger because if he could fight against Vanitas on equal ground, given the strength of their respective light and darkness, and a link between them I can't remember, the x-blade would be forged... the 'guardian' of Kingdom Hearts, and the Keyblade war for Kingdom Hearts would start, light trying to protect it, and darkness out to consume it... All so the bastard could see what happened afterwards."

"I can see part of the picture, but... you said Xehanort was old, but you called the leader of the Nobodies 'Master', trying to make him think you Vanitas, and his voice was young... but that moment he called you Vanitas... and you said... how?"

Brain explosion much, Squall? Your face right now could be used as definition for meltdown, really, all wide-eyed and mouth open, but I share the feeling, realizing your main villain for two games was actually two parts of a possessed good guy.

Damn you, Square Enix and Disney for mind fucks like that one.

"I thought he didn't manage it, but after Ansem I was suspicious, and now he confirmed it. Xehanort wished to see the end of the keyblade war no matter what, but he knew he was too old to reach the day, so he found a way to cheat death... Sora here can give a firsthand testimony of how well a keyblade can release hearts. But what is usually unknown is that when either light or darkness are really strong in a heart, it can use the light or darkness of other one as a vessel, and depending on how strong it is, it can simply lay dormant within, or overpower it and take absolute control."

Cue the massive gasp.

"The old coot forced the darkness in Terra to grow so much it could match his own, even if for totally opposite reasons, so he could use it to possess him and live on... And it seemed he managed it, but now... apparently Terra still struggles within the Nobody now that most of the darkness is gone with the Heartless."

"So much harm done... just because he was curious?"

I know, Squall. Makes you want to bash his face on a hot frying pan.

"Now, Donald, Goofy, could you please tell me what happened with Aqua and Ventus?"

"Gwarsh Shinzo, I really would, bit 'ya hafta 'nderstand the king-"

"It's no use now, Goofy. He knows more than us, and that information will really help us. sigh The king brought back Aqua and Ven to Master Yen Sid's tower after the fight, but Ven was sleeping and wouldn't wake up."

"Yeah, 'n Master Yen Sid said that Ven's heart was lost, so he had ta sleep until he got it back, then Aqua said she would take him somewhere safe 'n then would look for Terra. After that, she left and I'm not sure I remember anything else."

"Because there was nothing else, you big palooka. That was the last time we saw them."

I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face, the chance of, for once, doing something good for someone else fueling it, and dream or not it would, at least, dull a bit the ache…

"So, there's still hope…" And turning to Sora, "And you, my friend, are the link to all…"

"What do you mean?"

"Not yet, remember? 'Tis a heavy burden, the one of knowledge, but I'm sure in due time you'll be ready for it, and I'll be there with you to help shoulder it. Deal?"

I extended my hand to him, and for a moment Sora looked hesitant to shake it, but then his face lit up and nodded, shaking my hand eagerly.

"Deal. I trust you will."

On a side Squall chuckled, CHUCKLED! D'awwww, we're thawing his frozen heart.

"That's a lot to take in, thanks for sharing the information Shinzo." I just waved my hand "Let's head back to the house, that scar still looks like it can be looked at and I'm sure Aerith will gladly do so."

And with that, he shouldered his gun blade and started walking back, Donald and Goofy right behind him, lost in their own little world deep in thought and surely digesting the bomb I dropped them, all that 'possessed Terra' stuff.

Thank the light they bought everything I said, or were too shocked by the facts to the point that that they didn't noticed when I pulled most of the 'information' out of my ass to make my cover work and fit the real facts.

And now here's Sora.

"Hey, Shinzo… I wanted to-"

"Save it, Sora. Yeah, it hurt that you said you trusted me out of guiltiness, but I won't hold that on you. Even if you said we were a team and all that, I'm still a stranger to you guys, so it's natural there's not that bond that allows total trust… Like I said, trust is really important to me and I would do anything for those who have mine, so I hope that from now on I can win yours."

Too bad I can only recall one person that ever entered in that category, and I indeed gave everything for the bastard…

"Shinzo…"

"For the umpteenth time, yeah, that's my name, don't was- oofff!"

Did he just… hug-tackled me? What the hell! WHAT TO DO?! Do I hug him back? Wouldn't that be weird? B-but he did it first! W-why would he- Well, now he released me, and looks like a tomato.

"S-sorry, I d-didn't… it's just that… all you said, you sounded so sad… so lonely…"

Even in the safety of my dreams I can't let that go, can I?

"-Sigh- Don't worry, you caught me off guard, that's all… Thanks, I needed one of those… I think." I wouldn't be surprised if I'm blushing right now. 'Tis the power of awkwardness, so we are in need of the manly finisher to this sappy moment, the always trusty punch in the arm.

"Buddies?"

Aaaand he punched me back… in the injured arm… ouch.

"Buddies."

"Hey, watch it! That arm is still sore!"

"Sorry, you fine?" That smirk tells me you're not sorry, at all… At least yet.

"Yeah, just pain I can deal with, I'll survive… You on the other hand…" Input the menacing crack of knuckles, as I assume the 'I'm gonna punch you' position.

Cue Sora's frightened smile and loud gulp.

"W-what are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing," I took a step forward, making Sora take on backwards. "just that soon you'll know how sore I am… look, I'm in a good mood, so I'll give you a head start of five."

"H-head start of f-five?"

"Four, three, two-"

"Leoooooooooon!"

"Run my little prey, run! Mwaaaahahahaha!"

Man, that punch hurt, if I just had my- wait… hold on a second there… I've been slashed, injured, I've bled and felt the blood loss, and now I've got a nice scar, which itches and hurts a bit… and I'm still dreaming?

It's just a very, very detailed dream… right?

… Right?


	3. Chapter 3 - Waltz of the Damned

**(A/N): Hey, been what? 3 months? Man, I sure take my sweet time uploading, don't I? But at least I try to make a decent work in the given time - Shrugs - like I said many times before, I don't have much free time.**

 **This chapter... well, I decided to show a bit of Shinzo's backstory, and actually show his vicious side, even if it's just a glimpse of it, so ya'll can get why he's the way he is.**

 **A bit more of bonding here, also, and like its the norm, Shinzo being himself and messing with everything he can.**

 **Here you'll see my first, seriusly taken, fight scene, so feel free to tell me what you think of it.**

 **Once gain, Cookies for all of you who can get all the references Shinzo makes to the Real world, and I seriously hope you can get all those refered to the Rock culture.**

 **So much thanks for all of you who left such inspiring reviews... being told that I made someone who hates OC actually take in consideration one? Wow... just wow, besides the Author of the fic that inspired me to write this (Ty FadedPahntom) giving me such kind words? you guys make me enjoy writing this, thanks from the deep of my heart. :3**

 **Warning: Vicious Shinzo, not too descriptive, but, well... you never know each one of your readers, so you don't know what may bother them. Also, Beta quite busy to check this time, so what you'll read this is my skillz stretched to the max, try not to be too hard on any mistake you may find.**

 **Revision pending.**

 **Disclaimer: Last time I make one, because really, besides that I don't own Kingdom Hearts... would you like me to own it?**

* * *

" _I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine. If you're into evil, you're a friend of mine…"_

 _Hells Bells – AC/DC (Who made who)_

* * *

Chapter 3: Waltz of the damned

Mission update:

Current Location – Unknown distance to new world, space in between, gummy ship control room.

Brief Recount:

\- 1300 hours: Arrival at Merlin's house.

\- 1310 hours: Healing with Aerith.

\- 1320 hours: Lunch.

\- 1345 hours: Receiving of the "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee" official membership card.

\- 1350 hours: Unlocking of the path to a new world.

\- 1400 hours: Departure after saying goodbyes.

Current time – 1510 hours of the same day (Hollow Bastion Time)

Companions – Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, Sora.

Current Status – Well…

* * *

"… _Hey mama, look at me! I'm on my way to the promised land…"_

"I'm going to die here, and I never took Daisy on that date…"

" _I'm on a hiiiiighway to hell… hiiiiighway to hell!"_

"Waaahohohohoooo!"

" _I'm on a hiiiighway to hell!"_

"Shinzo! Please stop the ship! We're going to crash like this!"

" _Hiiiighway to hell!"_

"SHINZO!"

" _Don't stop me… ehhh... ehhh… wow!"_

And someone had to unplug the headphones from my ears just when the guitar solo was about to start… damn.

"Hey! What the hell! I swear nobody respects the classics anymore these days, it's all either twerking or-"

"Stop the ship right- Heartless ship!"

It amazes me how Donald never gets hoarse from screaming so much, or sick from all the times he gets angry… maybe some spell known only to him? Esuna? Or maybe a simple cure? Hmmm... Oh, really, the enemy ship. Now, where was the button for the homing- aha!

 _BOOOM!_

Now to stop the ship before the duck develops an aneurism.

"What are you whining about now? There's something called "paying attention to the road" if you didn't knew, and cutting down my music like that can lead to nasty accidents!"

"Paying attention? You almost crashed us against six asteroids-"

"Five! The sixth one was destroyed just before the need of the emergency dodge!"

"- Rammed us against ten Heartless ships with the front shield-"

"Where I come from, those are called bumpers, and as the name implies, those are used to bump! Besides, s' not my fault that those ships looked like made of tofu."

"Can Heartless ships be made of tofu?"

"Goofy!"

"Sorry Donald."

"And you have no idea where you're taking us!"

"Of course I know where I'm taking us!"

"Where?!"

"Ehhh… where the wind takes us?"

"Is there wind in the space in between?"

"Sora!"

"Sorry Donald."

"It's decided! Only Goofy and I can drive the Gummy Ship from now on!"

"Hey! What about me!" Sora shouted.

"Do I have to remind you of Tarzan's world?"

"But that happened because you wouldn't release the control!"

And Sora was pointedly ignored.

"'Tis not fair. Thou, Mon friend, art being an ass, ye bastard. So I call forth a Keyblade wielder strike! Support me on this Sora!"

"You just called Donald an ass, and a bastard?"

Now of all times you notice my cursing habits Sora? Just when I need the support?

"Yes, because he's being both. Now, where's the support?"

"B-but-"

"It doesn't matter what you do, or what you call me. You won't pilot this ship again. Ever."

"Fine, keep being an ass" I said with a pout and a glare "Could we, _at least_ , keep the firing posts? _That_ we can do."

"Ehhh, Shinzo… you wasted enough weapon cells for a trip between worlds, and back, in forty five minutes…"

"I had no instruction! It was all self-taught!"

"Fine! Fine! Keep the firing posts! Now stop making noise and let me drive!"

Once we were silent, Donald took what had been my spot for wonderful sixty minutes, and tinkered with buttons and devices for a couple of seconds, before a light flashed and a screen lit up in the main console.

"What is that?"

"What you should have been using this entire time."

"Deodorant?"

"His brain?"

"Sora!"

"Sorry Shinzo."

"-Sigh- The map. This is the world's map."

"Uh? But that's just a green screen with random yellow points and coordinates. Where's the HD monitor with colors and detailed images of the worlds?"

Much to my embarrassment, after a loooooong time, everyone started laughing at my, apparently, funny deduction.

"Fine, fine. Be like that, you bunch of jerks, and laugh at my ignorance. If you need me for anything, besides comic relief, I'll be at Sora's room."

"Hey! Why my room?"

"You see me sharing room with Goofy, or, Kami forbid it, Donald?"

"Well… no, but still-"

"And would you let me sleep in the hard, cold floor of the control room?"

To… help him see reason, I used the dreaded puppy eyes, guessing right in how they would work on Sora.

"Uhhh… guys, help?"

"Pweaseeeeee?"

"Gwarsh Sora, Shinzo sure looks like he doesn't want 'ta sleep on the floor."

"Donald?"

"… and taking in the damage, along with the wasted ammo, then- uh?"

"Nothing… nothing. -Sigh- Fine, we can share room Shinzo."

"Yatta! Then I'll start making the defenses so Sora won't jump me in the night!" and with that I left the control room running.

The sound of Sora asking a spluttering Donald what I meant with that was enough to crack me up.

Funny, just when I was about to return to sheepishly ask where was Sora's room -all planned, of course- I found myself in front of a door with a huge sign hanging over it, shaped like Kingdom key, that read SORA in big, bold and multicolored letters.

How convenient.

The room is every bit as I imagined it would be. Messy, littered with strange clothes here and there, and with lots, LOTS, of stuff I can tell comes from other worlds, and… ok, now why would Sora have so many clothes? I mean, when he left the islands he only had his default outfit on, nothing else, and now those evolved into _magical clothes_ that, I guess, don't need to be washed, and repair themselves!

Whatever, let's see what we've got here… Eat me? Why would a box of… ohhhhh, I get it, Wonderland. Huh, these were actually part of the original fairy tale I think. Wonder why they never appeared on Sora's first visit… well, if they are here it means that these did appeared, at least here.

Look, I don't really know what this is now. That… experience back at Hollow Bastion was strange.

Blood loss, or even pain, shouldn't have affected me as much as it did back there. Really, it shouldn't. I know my wacky dreams, and pain, well enough to tell the difference, so right now I'd rather not think in that and let things flow.

I've never been one to worry much in things I can't explain.

Well, next we have a scroll, huh. Ehehm.

"… and by the present, due to your brave and courageous actions, thou art dubbed Junior Hero, by me, Philoctetes, trainer of the great hero Hercules, who is- blah, blah, blah."

Talk about clash between height and Ego.

Now, this is a… interesting jack in a box, really. Very… colorful, with all those skulls, and blacks, and purples, and yellows. Besides, the handle, originally crafted, let me tell you, with that of being made of bones.

Yup, Halloween Town. Definitely Halloween Town.

Nope, not wanna know what's inside it. Surely something with those macabre smiles, or something with knives… maybe even something with both.

Not a fan of getting an eye poked out while getting scared the hell outta my pants.

Oh, what's here? An acoustic guitar? What about all those… shells? Corals?

Think about oceanic-themed decoration here, ok?

I'll make a guess and say this come from Ariel's world. But still, why a guitar? Wouldn't it been more fitting something more ocean-like? For example, one of those shells you put on your ear to hear the ocean waves?

It even works! A bit out of tune, but meh, nothing my magnificent ear can't fix.

"Heh, I still remember mom liked it when I played-"

…

…

 _(Sound of guitar being tuned, then played – Play song "Asturias" up to min. 3)_

"Agh! Damn. Stupid rusty fingers that get cut… well, these _are_ steel cords, but still-"

"You fine Shinzo?"

"Gah! God damn it kid! What are you, a ninja? Don't scare me to death like that!" I mean, what's with him materializing out of nowhere in front of me?

"Ehhh… clean your face, there are some… tears there" He said pointing under his eyes, like signaling me to touch there on my face.

"Some tea- Wha? Where these came from?"

"I get that was the song your mom liked?"

The glare I sent him that instant erased that stupid and pitiful smile from his face.

"What did you heard?" I asked with a growl.

"N-nothing else, I swear! I was just coming to tell you Donald found a new world to go to, and found the door open, so I entered and found you watching Jack's gift, and the guitar. Then you said that about your mom… you looked so into it that I didn't wish to cut you."

I eyed him for a couple seconds more… I know there's no possible way for him to even imagine all that's behind my sudden reaction, and that I'm being waaaaay unfair with him given I _know_ I said nothing else.

But… well, let's say old habits die hard.

So, with a dry chuckle I let my eyes drop from Sora, anger vanishing, feeling quite guilty when his relieved sigh told me how tense the situation was for him.

Besides, that cut pun, even if unintentional, was kindda funny ya' know? Because, you know, he spoke after I cut my finger, and he didn't wished to _cut_ me… get it? Cut?

Whatever.

"I get it… no harm done, don't worry. _But_ I would appreciate if you forget you ever heard that… I know I wish I had forgotten it…"

"But… you said your mom-"

"Sora" I said, uncharacteristically serious, so he gets the idea "There are things better left alone. I have my own reasons, just like you have your own for running after Riku after all he has done to you… I won't pry in them, but I know I would let it go."

"He's my best friend! I have to bring him back to-"

"He tried to murder you" I said deadpanning "Twice"

"He was possessed by-"

"Not the first time, remember? Right after he, verbally, punched you in the gut and kicked you once you were down. Taking the Keyblade from you, let's not forget, and leaving you alone?"

Silence fell between us, me unable to see Sora's expression, due to his spikes covering his eyes, but by the way his fists were clenched and trembling… maybe I went a bit too far this time.

Ugh, stupid feeling of guiltiness.

"I'll sleep in the control room today Sora… sorry."

"I promised Kairi…" came his small voice just as I was about to leave the room "That we would see the worlds, together, the three of us. B-but Riku- he-"

Then, something that sounded like a choked sob came out of his mouth, but he took a deep breath, a snif, and continued.

"Riku has been my best friend ever since we were kids, and I know him well enough to say that the one who did all that was not my friend. I hope… I hope the one I'm looking for now is the friend I knew, and then, when we return to the island, we will finally get to see the worlds together, just like I promised Kairi."

Really Sora? You had to tell me that? Couldn't you just get mad at me, punch me later, and be done with it? Now I will feel bad if I leave things like this, but I don't want to- Ugh! Why Sora, Why!?

"-Sigh- I did something bad. Really, _really_ bad, that I'm sure mother and father already know about, and most likely hate me for it… Just leave it at that, ok? It's something I hate to think about."

Sora lifted his head, finally letting me see his eyes, and even if tears were falling freely from them, and they were red and puffy – just like mine right now, I'm sure - he was smiling brightly at me.

"You said something?" and then he winked at me.

For a second I gaped at him, but then I chuckled, and THEN I started laughing. following suit just a couple seconds later.

We were laughing so hard, both of us were kneeling on the floor and clutching our sides at one point.

"Oh boy, I knew you were the right one right at the bat." I said between laughs.

"Right one?" He answered, also having difficulties to talk.

"To be my friend, ya' fool!"And then I laughed again, half because the amusement haven't wore off, and half not to let Sora ruin the moment saying something sappy.

His laughter stopped abruptly, his eyes blinked a few times, and after some second processing my answer, he gave me another megawatt smile, beaming surely at my claiming of him being my friend.

Some more seconds passed by, Sora just smiling while I stopped laughing, and then a comfortable silence falling between us.

Now that I think about it…

"Hey Sora, you like playing guitar, right?"

"Listening to it, actually. That's why I asked Ariel to give me that guitar from her grotto, so I could learn to play it."

"Underwater? Then shouldn't it be musty, the wood really humid, or, at least, the cords rusty?"

"Yup! But Donald fixed it with magic, and it even kept those cool sea-things on it. Great look, huh?"

"Yeah… back on topic-"

"You play really good."

"Uh? Thanks, my folks made me learn to play guitar, violin and piano when I was little. But I only kept practicing with the guitar after- Let's just leave it at me being rusty with the other two, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Bah, don't get all gloomy on me now. Back to my question, how you like other instruments, like piano?"

"Uhhh… haven't heard much of it, but I guess it's fine –shrugs- I like instrumental music quite a lot actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Donald asked the same when I told him, is it that strange?" he said with a small pout.

"Well… you being all bubbly and hyper most of the time, it makes kindda hard to imagine you sit quietly and listen to a piano concerto."

"Told you I haven't heard much of piano, but no, I don't have problems listening to calm music."

"Good, good, because all that previous talk made me remember- Well, I know you miss Riku, a lot, and I can't take you with him, since I don't know where he is-" Yet "-but there's this theme I found once… it made me think about him, after all he went through, and maybe… maybe how he feels now."

Better not tell him about the Riku replica, or at least not yet. Knowing him (the meager half day I've been around) he would also start looking for him.

He was about to say something, but I made him stop before he spoke.

It would kindda ruin the surprise, you know?

"Wait before you say anything Sora, just listen to it and then we can talk. I want this to be a surprise for you, ok?"

He gave me a strange look for a second, but then smiled and nodded, so I took out my mp3 and gave him one of the earplugs, putting the other on my ear and starting to look for the song.

If you're curious, yeah, it's Riku's theme. BUT this one is the 'Piano Collections' version.

Man, I still remember the first thing that popped up in my mind, back when I heard it the first time.

Regret.

Apparently, Sora thinks that too, because the look he just gave me… it was like _thank you_ and _how you knew?_ Along with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

After the song ended, both sitting in the floor, Sora gave a deep sigh, rubbed his eyes, took the earplug out and gave it back to me, all the time smiling.

Doesn't his face hurt from smiling so much?

"You liked it?"

"Yeah… where you found it?"

"Somewhere in the vastness of the universe"

"Hey! Come on, tell me!"

"I could, but then I would have to kill you."

It was funny, how an unconscious whimper escaped him at the seriousness of my voice, right before I started laughing at his expression.

"Fine, be like that" he said with a pout "At least tell me its name."

"Heh, let's just call it 'Riku' for now, ne?"

"Ne?"

"Another language, not sure what it really means, but it's really catchy."

"Ok… then its Riku's theme from now on."

"Aye, aye, capt'n"

After that he stood up, dusted his pants, took his sneakers and socks off, also his jacket – interesting fact, under the jacket there's just a black sleeveless shirt.

And me thinking that underneath there was another thing with zippers, because admit it, these guys looooove zippers

His crown necklace followed suit, and then he laid down in bed.

"Already going to sleep?"

"Yup! There's not much to do around here for now, and Donald said that in a few hours we would arrive to a new world, so better rest now in case there's fighting to be done there."

"Ok, sooo… where do I sleep?"

"Oh, really" and he jumped to a side of his bed, patting the spot he was previously in.

"Since there are no extra mattresses we'll have to share. At least until we find somewhere we can buy one."

"Aren't we going to be a bit uncomfortable like that? I mean, I have no problem sharing. Heck, I don't even mind sleeping in the floor, but what about you?"

"Don't worry. Back in the islands Riku and I used to sometimes stay in the play island during the night, and we shared a mattress around this same size, so I'm used to it."

"Fine" I said removing my hoodie, which had been washed by Aerith - light bless her - and kindda patched up, also by her. Now it still had only one sleeve, but now it looked like it was designed to be like that.

As a bonus, my awesome scar was now there to be seen by anyone.

Sneakers and socks also went bye bye, leaving me ready to bed, so I lied there along with Sora, hands behind my head like him.

Huh, there's enough room for both to do that without being uncomfortable.

"Ne… Shinzo…"

"Wow, you learn fast."

"It's just… catchy, and it fits."

"-Chuckle- indeed it is… what were you going to ask?"

"Well… you had me thinking… you have any other song like Riku's one?"

Hmmm… I expected that earlier, but meh, easier to hear like this. It may even help us sleep.

"Yup! I have actually one that… nah, let's let it be a surprise. Here, put the earplug in."

"Ok."

 _(Play song: Destiny Islands – Project Destati: Light)_

The reaction came about half a minute later, time which had Sora with his face scrunched in concentration, trying to catch anything familiar in the song.

Aaaand the song is…

"-Gasp- This sounds... you…"

"It does have that homey feeling to it, right? I knew you would like it."

"Shinzo…"

"Shhh, don't think, just enjoy it. I know you miss your islands, and you may not be able to return for now, but like the old people say: _'remembering is like living again'_ , and well, I got to go once to your island, looking information about… someone… " Cough – Xehanort – cough.

"You were on the islands? Was everyone fine? You saw Kairi?"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there. I told you, don't think, just enjoy… we have to rest for now, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I'll still be here when we wake up, and then you can ask me whatever you want, but for now just listen, let it take you wherever you want to, and rest. I know I will do it."

He said nothing after that, so I turned to see what happened, only to find myself staring into two clear, blue orbs, shining with gratitude and happiness.

"Thanks Shinzo, I can't get how I could forget about a friend like you."

Damn it Sora.

"Don't worry, 's not your fault after all, just don't think about it again and I'll be happy. Now rest."

"Ok mom."

And with that he closed his eyes. By the time the song ended he was fast asleep, that little smile still on his face, so to not let it bother him later, I removed the earplug and put it on, also ready to sleep, and started looking for a song that would help me drift off.

" _Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire. Ohhhh!"_

Yup, muuuuch better than counting sheeps.

James Hetfield, thanks for existing.

 _(Time skip)_

* * *

Oh, you're back! Took you long enough.

What? You're inside my mind, so I know when you're listening to my ramblings, or even aware of me.

"Shinzo? You there?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah, I'm here Sora, just admiring the… decoration. Ya' know, making sure it won't try to murder us anytime soon."

"You seemed to be… talking with yourself?"

"Same thing" I said with a shrug.

"You sure are weird"

"Meh, you get used to it… or try to murder me after a week, whatever happens first."

"You're way too calm to say something like that."

"Because I know it's true, because that has happened before and because I know I'll always come on top… and because I know you won't try anything against me, given we're friends."

"I- Yeah, but- what kind of person-"

"My kind of person Sora… there's much more about me than meets the eye, yesterday was proof of that, wasn't it? Just don't think too hard about it right now. There will be a moment when we can talk about that, but not yet. We're still looking for beast, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Look, I won't escape or anything. Didn't I answer your questions earlier about your islands? This is just… more sensible stuff. It will need more time and patience, besides some preparation from my part, but we'll do it at some point, ok?"

"Fine"

And I hope that moment won't ever come… the things I've done to survive…

No! Not going there right now! I have to focus on the now, like always. Past is past, things done are done, not point in dwelling on them… something else to think… something else to think about… Oh! Really, never told you about earlier today, right? Let's focus on that.

Things of relevance?

First, Sora likes to cuddle, and apparently anything in the bed besides him is a stuffed animal he'll most likely hug to death, relatively speaking of course, if the faint bruises in my mid section are any indicator. And yeah, he already said he was sorry, while blushing enough to be a shade of red very similar to Lea's hair.

Second, Sora firing questions like a Mini UZI almost made me punch him, but thankfully he calmed down and then I could explain what I could from the tidbits shown about his islands during KH 2.

Third, Goofy plus kitchen equals Elysian Fields on your mouth. Period.

Fourth, Beast's castle, and Beast himself, are faaaaar more intimidating seen by your own eyes, especially when he's mad with darkness, and almost rips you open a new one after he caught you staring at his rose.

Fifth, Belle, as a princess of light, will feel your darkness a mile away… the girl almost threw me a chair- well, threw Sora a chair, since he was the one who opened the door to her room. And then gave me the evil eye almost all the time we were in the room with her, even after Sora explained her that I had a dark keyblade, reason of the darkness, but that I was their friend and on their side.

Donald and Goofy had to stay back with her to hear what happened with beast, because I wouldn't stand that bitchy attitude, and Sora would try to get me back, so in the end we decided to look for beast in the other wing of the castle, on our own, and then catch up with Donald and Goofy later.

Funny thing, game limitations don't apply here, because right now we're about to enter Beast's room, having skipped all that "rescue the others" side quest, after helping each other climb the main stairs to Beast's side of the castle, along with the participation of a couple of heartless, that selflessly… _sacrificed themselves_ to allow us reach optimal height.

Those big ass guard statues didn't even bulge when we passed right behind them, so no harm done, I guess?

"Hey Shinzo, there's someone talking, and it's not Beast."

"Let's get the jump on them, maybe someone's messing with Beast's head, and that's why he's so violent."

"Yeah. On three."

"THREE!"

"Shinzo!"

There he was, in all his hooded glory, brainwashing… or heartwashing? Beast.

"Sideburns! I mean, Dilan!"

He seemed shocked for a moment, surely not expecting me to call him by his nickname, or real name, but by the moment Sora entered, brandishing Kingdom key on hand, he was back to normal.

Or at least it looked like that, couldn't really tell since, you know, the hood… duh.

"Hmmm, see? They're here ready to take everything you hold dear, starting with your beloved rose, and all your hopes with it. Just like Belle… just like everyone. Give into Darkness; it will give you the strength to protect yourself, the strength to fight."

"Don't listen to him Beast! Belle just wants the best for you!"

Beast's answer was to roar loudly and charge at us, while Xaldin (Dilan) made a portal and escaped.

"Damn! He's escaping! Sora-"

I had to duck a swipe from beast, roll out of the way and summon Void Gear, then jump back into fray to help Sora, who was blocking a punch with his keyblade and his arm, all the while trying to talk beast out of whatever haze he was in.

It wasn't working.

"Damn, Sora! We need to get Dilan fast before he escapes!"

"What about Beast!"

"Knock him up! That's- ugh!"

Of course Beast was lucid enough to see his standstill with Sora was going nowhere, and punch me instead while I was still unaware.

"Shinzo!"

"Don't! I'm fine!" I said while rolling out the way of another swipe "We need to knock him up! Then follow Dilan!"

"But-" another block, why won't you attack?

"Sora! Attack him Damn it!" I said while slashing one of his… hind legs? He let out a howl of pain – a slash there must hurt, given all the weight they hold – and turn towards me, fury burning in his eyes.

I saw the slash coming, but then he howled again in pain and whirled towards Sora, showing me a not-too-deep slash on his back, but still enough to draw some blood.

"You go! I'll keep him here!"

"But Sora!"

"Just go, damn it! I will wear him down! Send Donald and Goofy as soon as you can!"

I was about to retort once again, but the combination of his serious face, along with the concentration as he kept beast in line, made me swallow my words.

"Don't get killed."

"Same to you" he said, flashing me a cocky grin for a second, before, somehow, pushing Beast back and taunting him to chase to another part of the room."

Not a second later I was running down the corridor, heading to the other wing of the castle to look for the Disney duo.

"Gwarsh, I wonder where Sora and Shinzo went yer majesty."

Goofy! Thank- Wait, your majesty?

"Shinzo! Where's Sora!"

"No time to explain! Go down the corridor, there's Beast's room, help Sora!"

"But what-"

"Just go damn it! Can't let Dilan escape!" And with that I run pass them, noticing the… cursed inhabitants of the castle (calling them 'living furniture' would have been mean) were with them, walking out of the secret passage, along with a certain mouse in a black cloak, who gasped at the sight of Void Gear still in my hand.

Damn.

Well, at least that let me save some time, now where is-

"Where are we going in such a rush?" Lea, dude, thank my mind is currently focused on trying to find the other organization member; otherwise I would have jumped to the roof or smashed you with the keyblade, maybe even both.

"Dilan" At his frown I remembered he doesn't know their original names, or at least not from everyone "Xaldin, you know, the grumpy guard who used to throw you out of Ansem's castle every day, along with Isa."

"Oh, sideburns."

"Yup."

"What with him?"

"Where is he! He was a second ago brainwashing Beast, now I wanna find him before he messes up something else!"

"Oh, should have started there. He's outside, in the courtyard."

"How you know?"

"I just met him, sent me to get you."

That stopped me dead on my tracks. What?

"What?"

"Nah, just kidding, saw him there a second ago talking with the pirate." And he started running again, me having to follow him.

"Xigbar?"

"Yup"

"Is he out there still?"

"Who?"

"Dilan"

"Huh?"

"Ugh! Xaldin!"

"Well, I guess we'll need to look by ourselves." And then he opened the front doors of the castle, letting me see a portal already closing, and Dilan still there, ready to leave, with his hood off.

"Sideburns!" Axel shouted merrily, waving a hand like a child while placing the other around his mouth to make his voice sound louder.

Wow, never seen him like this. Not in the game, least here, in flesh and bone.

"Number eight" Dilan grunted "What are you doing here? The superior ordered you to… what are you doing with the brat?"

"Hey! I take offence in that!" I shouted "I have as much of a brat as you have of… wait, you do. Damn."

"Hey, hey, cool off. We're not here to fight, right?"

The deadpan expression I gave him, and I'm sure Dilan did too, made him slump in a comical way.

"Man, why are you being so mean? I only wish to talk!"

"Are you feeling fine, number eight? You're acting… different." And I have to agree with the Elvis Presley wanna be, I have really never seen him act so… childish.

"Lea, dude, being comic relief is usually my job, you're taking the spotlight from me."

Me, being the one closer to him on our current position, got to be the first to see the smirk on his face, and man if it's creepy.

"He… hehe… funny that you ask, Xaldin" He said chuckling "Because you never really used to care about my well being each time you threw me out of you master's castle, back in the good ol' Radiant Garden days."

"Wha- What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, yeah" he started, looking seriously disturbing; with that psychotic smile on his face "Back when we still were _someone,_ remember? I had a friend back then, that very same one that is really close to your superior today, right under the pirate!"

"You… I think… that… that redhead kid that used to cause problems everyday to Lord Ansem!"

"Exactly! Me, and my _best friend_ Isa!"

"Number seven…"

"You know what? I was supposed to be trying to get you out of the organization, like the squirt here told me to."

"Hey! I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet! You'll see once I'm your age!"

"But, I've remembered quite a lot of things ever since meeting with the kiddo here, mostly-" his eyes sharpened, glaring at Dilan with such loathe even I gulped "-how our beloved superior-" his chakrams appeared, and he grabbed them tightly "-and all his underlings took away from me each and every one of. My. FRIENDS!"

Fire exploded all around us, almost reaching the walls of the courtyard, and trapping us inside one big ring of fire.

Remind me to never piss Lea. He can be scary as hell if he wants to… Hehe, hell, you get it? Because of the _raging inferno_ we are inside? Eh?

Nevermind.

"Yo, Shinzo" Lea called for me, smirking like a maniac "You don't mind if we get rid of this one?"

"Nah" I said stretching, smirking at the dumfound face of Dilan, surely still not really grasping what had just happened "Sora caught him red handed. It would have been a pain to convince him to let it go."

"Good."

"You!" Sideburns finally snapped out of his trance, glaring fiercely at us "I knew you were a traitor!"

"Man, you're still at that?" I asked "After all that past-life drama Lea threw at you?"

"It doesn't matter who we were before, all that's important now is to complete Kingdom hearts and-"

"Finally get back our hearts, yeah, yeah, got enough of that crap from _your_ _superior_ " Lea cut him.

"Newsflash, Xemny is lying to ya' all. But it doesn't matter, you'll be, quite literally, nothing in a jiffy."I said, rushing to him, using the shock of my words to draw the first blood of the fight.

That always gets me in the mood.

"Ugh" somehow he managed to dodge the upwards slash jumping backwards.

I guess being a wind user has its perks.

"You two… You'll pay for this!" He said, extending his hand in mid air, ready to summon a dark portal I'm sure.

Pussy.

"Nuh-uh" Axel said, throwing his chakrams just the second sideburns was about to land, forcing him to call forth wind to keep him in floating "Just one nobody will come out, and it won't be you."

"Fine! As you wish!" and spears rained upon us, just as he slashed his arm down.

"Crap! He could do that!?"

"I always forget he doesn't need all the show the others do to summon his weapons."

Somehow we got out of the onslaught unscratched, but Dilan lifted his hand, and the spears were ready for another attack.

Damn if he's fast.

He dashed at us, two spears on his hands and the rest right behind him, leaving us room to only dodge once again.

Lea was the first to counterattack, being the only long ranged from us, but two spears pinned his weapons to the ground, without Dilan even turning to face him, still going after me.

'Block' my mind screamed, and my arms obeyed, one with Void Gear, and the other enforcing it by its body, just as the two spears were about to slash me in an 'X' motion.

Sadly, there were two more free.

"Agh!" one of them slashed my injured arm, and the other one missed, thanks to Lea jumping to punch the other nobody.

I could feel the pain throbbing in my arm as I slashed and thrusted blindly, hearing the mocking laugh from Dilan as he fenced our attacks not even trying, the wind shielding him from everything. And his spears dancing all around, trying to get rid of the elusive redhead also fighting him, reminding me… reminding…

 _You fight to kill, or you die mercilessly._

 _Pain doesn't exist in the lion's den, just determination._

 _Here you win respect… here you get the right to stay alive._

Damn! I've been on top for too much time. Too much time undefeated… I've softened… I've lost the focus…

"Hehe…" I couldn't help the chuckles or their escalation to laughs, as I moved the injured arm, and pointed Void Gear towards Dilan, who was trying to pin down Lea with his spears, letting the pain wake me up.

Ahhh… sweet pain, bringing all to focus, reminding me of the thrill. No lucky shots, no fancy blows, there's no time for those when you fight.

Show off, and you die.

Show pity, and you die.

Get distracted, and you die.

Kill, or die.

"I should thank you!" I screamed as I dashed to Dilan, another spear also dashing towards me, but I'm too fast for it.

Just another scratch.

Wounds can heal, I can deal with the pain.

"You just reminded me of something I had forgotten!" I said, ducking under four more spears thrown my way.

One almost pierced my back, but my other hand is free and can stop it… it hurts, true, but I'm still alive, that's all that matters.

Just another scratch.

The spear burns in my left hand, but now I have one of his weapons, and I'll personally deliver it back.

He shouts something, but I can't hear him. I can't hear anything, the only sound in my ears is _bum, bum, bum._

I jump, and two spears are ready to pierce me again, floating behind their master, but two flaming disks take them out of aim, allowing me to finally get the hit.

 _Bum, bum, bum._

Hehe, let's see if he likes this.

"Aghhhhhh!"

Sweet sound, the pain of the enemy. The spear was aimed for his throat, even maybe the chest… I've always found it funny, the sounds of the other when he chokes on his own blood.

 _Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle._

Heh, just like a murlock.

Sadly, I underestimated Dilan's speed, because somehow he managed to just get pinned to the ground by the arm… the bicep, to be exact.

Meh, it still hurts him, so fine by me.

Besides, it lets me play with him a bit more.

The spears rain down around us, the pain surely cutting their master's concentration to guide them, and I stand up from where I fell after tossing the spear, Void Gear still in my hand.

Funny, I don't remember any red on it… oh, it's the blood.

"Scars heal" I said gleefully, ignoring the pain for the moment.

"Y-you… what are you!" He shouts frantically, eyes wide, trying to get the spear out of the ground, and his arm.

What is he? A kindergarten student? That was not a question! That was an exclamation! Ugh, grownups these days.

"Oh, I'm no-one, just one of the good guys here."I said stepping closer, enjoying how he tried to step back, but for obvious reasons he just flinched and stayed on his spot, trying to look defiant.

Pathetic.

I pointed Void Gear towards his chest, almost already feeling the softness of flesh being pierced by metal, but Dilan had to, once again, call the wind and use it to push me away.

I'm sure I would have been flown straight to the wall of flames surrounding us, surely meaning more burns that I would have been comfortable with, if not being lead to a crispy death, but a nearby tree stopped my fly.

I'm not one to look a gifted horse in the teeth.

"Damn, that's gonna hurt tomorrow" I said lifting myself from the ground, feeling the adrenaline leave, and leaving me out of the high I was just a second ago, letting the pain finally catch up with the rest of my body, and making it actually hard to move.

I missed how really fighting made me feel alive.

"You will pay for that! Both of you!" Dilan shouted, looking also really damaged. So I guess Axel- Sorry, Lea, also has good licks in.

Sideburns then moved all of his spears, yeah, _all of them_ , even the one still on his arm, grunting all the while, and forming that three-headed dragon thingy he made on the bridge in the game, him on top of it.

Damn, this _is_ going to hurt.

"Oh Xaldin" Lea said laughing "I can't believe you're going to use that! Against me!"

"What?" The nobody faltered for a second, eyeing Lea carefully.

"Wind strengthens fire!" And he threw his chakrams, burning white-hot with flames, towards the already formed wind/spear dragon, snapping his fingers in contact.

The resulting fire would put a wicker man to shame.

Oh, also, the maniac laugher coming from Lea confirmed any doubts about him being a pyromaniac.

Heh, Deidara would be proud.

The fire trapping us died down, along with the ceremonial pyre we used to say Goodbye to Dilan, and several footsteps ran towards us.

"Shinzo, what- an organization member!"

That was Sora, if you were wondering, and it seems-

"Gaahhhhh!"

What?! He's still alive! What the hell!

"Stand back!" And Sora threw his keyblade towards the severely burned Organization member, knocking him backwards; and making him hit the door to the bridge heavily.

"First Roxas betrays us, and now you too Axel? This is madness!"

Oh, oh he didn't said that, he didn't just fucking said that! Well, who am I to deny, if he's begging for it?

"Madness?" I said loud enough to be heard by everyone, wobbling on my legs as I walked towards one of the spears embedded in the ground around us, grabbing it and somehow gathering the strength to throw it towards Dilan, while shouting "THIS IS SPARTA!"

The spear pierced his chest, finally, and impaled him against the wooden door.

He didn't even screamed, just stared me wide-eyed and mouth agape, before dropping his head and vanishing like smoke, along with all his weapons.

Suddenly, the ground looked like a nice bed, and a nap wasn't such a bad idea.

"Shinzo! Don't let slee-"

Sorry, but the number you're trying to contact is unavailable at the moment, please try later.

 _Tut-tut-tut-tut._


	4. Chapter 4 - The Times They Are A-Changin

**(A/N): Hey! Wait! Don't kill me! Sorry, oh I'm soooo sorry I've not uploaded in such a loooooong time, but man if my life have been too... hectic, you could say, through all these months.**

 **On a good note, I have my own place now (yay!) The bad news? It was cheaper living with my family... like waaaaaay cheaper, but oh well.**

 **The fic! well, to be honest... I'm not entirely comfortable with this chapter. I feel it lacks... something, besides that I had to end it before what I had planned, because - one, it's quite long already; and two, because if I pushed myself even further with this I would have given up... block is really a bitch, and the fact that Kog won't be beta-ing this anymore because of... reasons... well, I got a bit depressed, but now I'm back! even with a double upload!**

 **If anyone would like to help me I would gladly accept the help, you don't know how much I stress over making a chapter decent for upload.**

 **Well, back on track, not double upload on this exact fic, but on this one and another KH one I've started, shorter and less serious, true, but it got me working back on this, so yeah... if you have some spare time go and check it, it's called "Taking direct control"**

 **Also, for those who stay 'till the end, once the chapter ends there's a little freebie for you guys.**

 **Once again, thanks for your kind reviews, it was also part of why I returned here despite all, you keep me going guys.**

 **Once again, too, this fic was inspired by Faded Phantom's "Eclipse of the heart" so once you are done reding this go check her fic, it'll be worth your time.**

 **Warning! Here are some slight references to dark themes, even if tinted with some humor, but I still wished to give you the head ups!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 _"I live my life like there's no tomorrow, and all I've got, I had to steal. Least I don't need to beg or borrow, yes I'm livin' at a pace that kills..."_

 _Runnin' With The Devil - Van Halen (Van Halen (Remastered))_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Times They Are A-Changin'

Bed has always been one of my guilty pleasures - of anyone I think - and this one is just so… comfy! I don't think I'll ever pick my ass from this spot, everything else be damned.

 _\- knock, knock -_

 _Noooo, I dun wanna..._

 _\- knock, knock-_

 _Leave meeeeee…_

 _\- knock, knock -_

 _-sigh-_ "Yeaaah?"

"Adrian, sweetie, come on, get up or you'll be late for school."

"Gimme five more..."

"Fine, but next time there won't be any previous call... I'm sure there's some ice in the fridge~"

"Mooooooom."

"Just get up dear, you said something about today being a very special day."

Very special- oh, really!

"Thanks mom! I'll be down in a minute!"

"Just hurry up, Breakfast is already served downstairs."

I could hear mom's footsteps as she went downstairs… I thought today would never arrive! Finally, today we get paid, and I'll be finally- ugh, stupid pants- finally able to get Daniel his present! I can already imagine his face lighting up like a zeppelin on flames out of sheer excitement.

"Hehehehe... excitement you say? -snort- Ohhh, something will be lit up today, I'm sure, but it won't be his face."

"Who said that!"

What the fuck!? Now I'm hearing voices? I knew headbutting that guy the other day was a bad idea.

"Such bravado. So it was not all the pit lord's job... Who would have thought?"

"What are you talking about? Show yourself!"

There's that voice again! Maaaan, it's still too early to be dealing with this crap.

"How old you were at this point, eleven? To think you've been in this mess for so long... well, we could say this was little me in formation."

"Start making sense of what you're talking about!"

Ugh… this is so frustrating! And I still have to go to school! Maybe if I just ignore him-

"Nope, that won't work" That annoyingly cheery voice whispered, as if it was right next to me "I'm stuck inside this little head of yours, and let me tell you all this… _sweetness_ is making me get sick. I mean, really? The fearsome Howl used to be called _Sweetie_ by his mommy? Laaaaaame."

Howl? What- Wait, I think I've heard that name somewhere before, but where…

"Dude, I mean, I get all this crap made you bat shit crazy loco, I'm proof of that, but to try and deny it _here_ of all places… that's just sad."

"What the hell you're talkin' about?"

"Oh, you… you really don't remember it?"

Is he laughing?

"What is so funny, you asshole!"

"HAHAHAHA, aaaand you just called yourself an asshole! Oh, this is rich, just wait until we return to the jungle and I tell Malena all of this, she will have a field day… Oh, wait! Damn, just realized she will have a field day over _me_ because of _you_. Thanks for ruining my fun, party pooper."

What the- this voice is so random and... _bizarre!_

"Oh, you poor thing, this little head has gone through so many traumas that would try to remain _sane_ even if just for a fraction of time… it says a lot of your subconscious, true, but sadly I don't want you here anymore… stupid Sora bringing your goodie-two-shoes ass back…"

"Hey, listen… uhhh… dude, I still have to go to school and now it's, like, super late and shit, so could you just shut up and leave me alone?"

"Nope, can't do, nada, nay. Because I'm a man on a crusade, and I shall not rest until it is fulfilled!"

"And that... _crusade_ is?"

"Remind you who you _are_. Let's start with that little meeting later this day... you were expecting 'boss' to pay you, but... who is this fella also there at the office waiting for you?"

Images flash in my head, and they… seem… familiar?

"You know, it was kinda stupid to believe 'boss' would take it easily, you two trying to leave."

Why does this feel like… Deja Vu. I mean, we have never been inside the boss' office together ever since I was brought in.

"Ohhh, it all comes back to me, and apparently to you too. Your face when you saw him there, at the boss' office..."

Wait… this is...

"No..."

"Both your faces when the boss took out the gun..."

"No... no..."

"Oh, this one's rich! Look at your face when he took the gun and-"

"NO!"

"I'm sure mommy and daddy still hate you for that... such pity, you looked like part of a happy family just a few seconds ago..."

"Who... _-sob-_ why... _-sob-_ "

"Who am I? Why, you of course! Just passed by to remind you of the important things in life. You know, the smell of flowers in the morning, the laugh of children on the park... you being buried and locked away as a sorry memory. You've been softening me too much for my tastes lately, and that just won't do in our way of life."

"B-but I'm… You… W-what is happening!"

"Brain explosion much? I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"W- who are you? Who _really_ are you?"

"I've already told you I'm you, but if you wish to tell us apart, well you should know better... after all, you created me Adrian. I'm Shinzo."

* * *

I know I would have shouted the very same second my eyes snapped open, but thankfully the reflex of keeping myself hidden on unknown places kicked in that moment. I've been on my fair share of similar situations, where remaining silent saved me from... nasty outcomes.

Sadly, what time my silence might have bought me was sold by the heavy and labored breathing, bordering on hyperventilation, that followed right after. But hey! At least I'm lucid enough to know I'm having something that would look like a panic attack! I swear, this body do whatever it wants sometimes.

"Shinzo? Shinzo! Breath, come on, breath!"

Uh, Sora? Wha- Oh, really, I was somehow brought inside the Kingdom Hearts universe, apparently, and I was helping Sora get out of whatever mess I manage to get us in.

...

It makes perfect sense to me, ok?

"What's happening? Why are you so desperate Sora?"

Huh? I know that voice, isn't that one-

"Your majesty! Shinzo's not breathing, and all his body's all trembling! Hi- his eyes are..."

So I'm having one of _those ones_ again? Whelp, no extra points for the right diagnosis this time. I wonder if the outdated medication I took after my last fight at the Lion's den caused it... It looked good enough to me.

"Just leave him Sora, he shouldn't be any if your worries. I'm sure he'll be fine, after all he somehow survived being erased by-."

"Your majesty!"

Ohhh, cold. Never seen this side of Mickey Mouse before. Then again, with all I've seen so far there are a lot of things I don't know of Kingdom Hearts, it seems.

"See? He's already calming down. I told you he was fine, you can release him now."

Huh? He was holding me in place? Why? I mean, this is not the first time this happens. Heck, once I saw a guy start bleeding from every hole in his body… ewww... so against that this is nothing!

...

Ok, ok, that happened inside the Lion's den, yeah, and that other guy pitted against him was holding a sledgehammer, but it was ugly nonetheless!

Wait, someone's shaking me.

"Shinzo! Shinzo! Please answer!"

"S-Sora _-cough-_ " Damn, my throat is hoarse

"Hey, it's fine. Here, drink some water."

"Leave him alone Sora, I don't know why you're worrying for him."

"He has helped us a lot already! Not only here, but also in Hollow Bastion."

"I'm sure that fits in his plans somehow. He would never do something out of kindness, a being of darkness like him doesn't know what kindness is."

That... actually hurt.

"We've already told you that Void Gear is not originally his, it's like the Kingdom Key with me!"

"And you believed him? Sora, maybe you really are too trusting for your own good."

Ouch, the king's on a spree today.

"H-hey, your beff's with me _-cough-_ leave Sora alone. Damn, throat's still sore."

"Shinzo! You're fine? You've just had-"

"Hey, calm _-cough-_ calm down, sorry you had to see that. Not my best first impression, eh your majesty?"

"Please Vanitas" the king scoffed "You can cut the act already, there's no point now that I know who you are."

"Your majesty..."

"Don't worry Sora, I'm sure the king is just... _missguided_."

"As if I'd ever forget that keyblade... because of you Aqua and Ven- they-"

By the way his hands were clenching I'm sure Sora being here is the only reason he hasn't jumped over me with his keyblade in hand.

Actually… yeah, maybe that could work. Let's try and see if I can get something out of his anger.

"Hey Sora, can you leave us alone for a moment? I would like to talk with the king alone, I'm sure we can clear all this mess that way."

"But Shinzo, you're still injured. You need to rest" Sora said, still worried.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, fiend" the king said, still pissed off.

"I _insist_ your majesty, I wouldn't like to leave this... _misunderstanding_ between us unsolved" I said, still not giving a damn about the mouse being mad at me.

Mickey's gaze jumped from Sora to mine for some seconds, before he grimaced, but nodded, turning his back to me.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" I whispered to Sora, and he gave me one last hesitant nod before leaving the room, while… glaring at the king? Wow, I'm rubbing on him.

 _-click-_

"Well, what do you want?"

"First? That, at least, you face me while we're talking."

"Talk with you? You are going to speak, I am just going to pretend I hear. The sooner we're done here, the sooner I can take Sora away from you."

"Now you're being an ass. How can you even tell I'm Vanitas? You have any proof?"

"You reek of darkness, and you wield that keyblade. Do I need any other proof?"

"Well, for starters I'm a whole being. Last time I heard about the guy, Vanitas was some sort of conflagration of Darkness given form. The one of Ventus if I'm not wrong."

"How you know that?!"

"Uhhh, I know how to ask? Unlike others -cough _you_ cough-, who just jump to conclusions?"

I could see that the king was bristling by how casual I was dealing with his anger. Well, not my fault I'm experienced ignoring almost anything people throw at me.

"You may have been able to fool Sora, Donald and Goofy. I don't blame them, they have never dealt with you before. But your lie won't work on me. Riku has been near Sora, Donald and Goofy the whole time they were sleeping, and he never saw you with them."

"Duh! I was not there, obviously. I was in other worlds trying to find info that could help the guys."

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't. Sadly mind-reading was not available when I opened the chest containing my current skill set… stupid RNG. Besides, whatever that angsty teenager could- wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT. Let's backtrack for a second here… you mean that you asked Riku, like, _the_ Riku about me, right?"

"Of course! He's Sora's best friend! He was there with him while he was sleeping!"

"Hmmm… I see…" I said stroking my chin with a frown "You asked specifically about me? Or just about a random stranger hanging out with the trio?"

"Of course I asked him about you! What are you playing at Vanitas!"

"Me? Playing? Puh-lease! I'm just curious…" I observe him, gauging his reaction… could it be…? "You asked Riku about me…" suspicious look, slight nervousness… "And yet I'm sure the first time you saw _me_ was when I sent Donald and Goofy to help Sora, remember? A while ago, when I was chasing sideburns?" Eyes widen slightly, and posture stiffens with a little jolt.

Bingo.

"Oh boy, ooooooh boy! Is he here? Like, right now? HEY RIKU, SHOW YER' UGLY MUG BEFORE- _hmpf_!"

A gloved hand covers my mouth, but I grab the small arm and throw the owner across the room, with less strength than intended because, well, still injured, remember?

"Shut up! You want Sora to hear you!?"

So the king _does_ know where Riku is, right now, within this very same castle, but won't tell Sora a thing about it?

"Isn't it obvious? The boy just wanted to return home after finding his friend, so if said friend's here, let's just be done with it!"

"He is _not_ here, and even if he was, he's not ready to face Sora."

"Oh, not here… he's out there stalking Sora from the shadows, surely" Then I took a mocking dramatic pose, with the back of my hand over my forehead "Such a good friend, living his own little drama while leaving the only one capable of _really_ helping to get him out of his flunk-" And transformed body… maybe? "-out of it, how envious am I!"

"Shut up! You know nothing of all he has gone through!"

"Well, yeah I do. And I also know that just being remorseful won't fix things with Sora by itself… but with Sora being Sora that is up to debate... My point is, I know a thing or two about regret, believe it or not, and I could bet Void Gear over the fact that Riku's doing it wrong. There was this time-"

"Spare me the details, your only drive was to obey your master and ruin everyone's life! You know nothing of friendship, or loss, or anything! You just exist to destro-"

I was already over him before he could finish that word, hand on his throat and Shadow Gear starting to pierce his chest, not aiming to take the heart, but to cut and _shut him UP!_

"I've been patient, you petty mouse" I whispered on his oversized ear "I've tried to understand and not act like I usually would after hearing all you've called me, all for Sora's sake, but you know what? I've realized you're not worth it."

Somehow, the mouse managed to summon his keyblade and hit me with the handle hard on the side, using it like brass knuckles, right over one of the still healing wounds making me roll to the side in pain and allowing him to jump backwards, cradling his chest with a grimace, but looking ready to strike me again.

"Kingdom Key D... isn't it quite ironic that you, someone who clearly hates darkness, wield the keyblade of the dark realm?"

He only glared at me harder, the grip on his keyblade tightening, me panting and trying to clear the spots dancing on my sight with a shake of my head.

"Look at the great King Mickey! Keyblade Master and warrior of light… who is already harming an innocent just because of assumptions and old hates. Maybe you're not as pure as you claim to be. After all, everyone have darkness inside their heart, right? Even Master Yen Sid said so, didn't he? What would Riku, or Sora, or even Donald and Goofy say if they saw your face right now? Your dear Minnie would be cowering behind me if she was here, I'm sure."

That was it for the mouse. With a loud cry he jumped towards me, keyblade ready to strike, and I tried to stand up to block him, but the hit from before apparently had made more of a mess than I thought, because the next moment I was falling to the floor, my side hurting like a bitch, and receiving a barrage of hits from an enraged king.

"Shut UP! Because of you Ven is still missing, because of you Terra gave into the darkness, because of you AQUA IS LOST IN THE DARK REALM! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR MASTER!"

- _crack-_

"AGHHHHHH!"

The bastard hit me again in the ribs! Damn, ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsit-

"I'll finish this right now… you were not even meant to exist."

I could kick him from over me and end this with one slash to the throat – like a couple of times before I was forced to – the injury to my side might be a mess, but it's not the worse I've had, and his height is something I can work with...

There are two reasons I won't, that will most likely cost me the life.

First, the mouse is still needed, all that 7 lights vs. 13 vessels, so I can't kill Mickey Mouse – no matter how wrong that sounds – because doing that would doom everything in the end… all this crap is far too real to be a dream.

The second? Well… the very same reason I've thrown myself against so many potentially lethal – for me – opponents at the lion's den, and that Mickey just reminded me so kindly.

Maybe I was really not meant to exist.

So, seeing the rage burning on those dark eyes, and the Keyblade start it's descend, I only closed mine… show's over guys, been a pleasure.

 _Daniel… I'm so, so sorry._

"Your majesty? We heard- Shinzo!"

- _Clang!_ -

"Have you gone mad!? You almost killed him!"

"Sora, step out! This is something that needs to be done! The worlds will be much safer without him!"

"He is my friend! You can't kill my friend!"

"He lied to you all! He never was there at Castle Oblivion! He even attacked me just a moment ago!"

Leave it to Sora to save me in the last second, but oh well, there's one reason to live, for now at least, repay the guy the life debt I've just acquired.

- _Cough, cough-_

Damn, now I'm coughing blood. Doc said it was never good when I coughed blood.

"H-he was ignoring everything I was saying, and then attacked me" I said trying to stand up, just to fall to a knee when my side flashed with pain "D-damn, I think a rib's broken."

"That's not true! It was him who attacked me! Donald! Goofy! Tell Sora I wouldn't lie about something like that!"

I turned to them, not in the least feigning the pained grimace. Damn, it really hurt like a bitch. Both looked hesitant, Goofy more so than Donald, eyes darting between me and the mouse.

It was Donald who broke the silence.

"Well, the king has never been someone to attack others without a good reason..."

"Donald! It was the king who was about to strike down Shinzo when we entered!" Sora almost shouted, disbelief clear in his voice, finally pushing Mickey away using both hands on his keyblade.

"But we've known the king for much more time than we have known Shinzo, and he had never before done something like that!"

"Ouch Donald, that was harsh buddy."

He looked guilty at my words, and I was about to say something else, but...

"Silence! You will not tell any more lies to my friends, monster!"

"Not happy with just almost murdering me, now you keep antagonizing me" Funny it's me who's saying that now "Look buddy, I don't have the strength to even shout at you about how much I _loathe_ that word, but keep in mind that every other person who has said it to my face have not met a nice end, so consider yourself lucky… this time."

Blood mixed with saliva fell from my mouth the next second, saying all that without giving in to the pain, or urge to cough, taking its toll on my abused lungs. Everyone seemed to be shocked by both the threat and my current look.

"Shinzo... what have-"

"You can't talk to the king like that! He's just trying to protect his friends!"

"My ass Donald" I answered panting heavily, too tired to even remain angry "he's just angry at me for something he can't even tell I did."

"B-but Shinzo... the king has never done anything-"

 _The king this, the king that,_ fuck it, I'll show Sora what his precious king is hiding from him.

"Want to hear something funny Sora? Remember the reason you haven't returned to your islands with Kairi yet?"

I could see the mouse's eyes widening, and the pleading look he sent me as the gears turned in Sora's head.

"Y-you mean..."

"Our dear king here present knows exactly where Riku is, _right now_."

Silence fell upon the room, all eyes focused on the shaking mouse in front of us.

"Y-your majesty?"

"S-Sora, I don't-"

"You told me, just some minutes ago; that you had no idea where Riku is... was that a lie?"

"Sora, maybe the king-"

"I'm not talking with you Goofy! Tell me, your majesty... Mickey... as friends... can you tell me..."

"Sora, I... I can-"

"Come on, your majesty _-cough-_ tell us. We're dying to-"

"Shinzo, please... not now..."

Ok, I'll admit that was a cheap shot of my part, but the fucking mouse deserved it!

"Sorry Sora."

"- _Sigh_ \- I'm sorry Sora, but I can't tell you... I promised him-" The mouse eyes opened widely when he realized he had just confirmed my claim, and clamped both hands over his mouth.

It would have been funny, if not for Sora's reaction that moment.

"D-don't worry your majesty... at- at least now I know he's fine, right?"

Fighting against the pain, and believe me it really hurt, I stood up and walked next to Sora, put a hand over his shoulder, and squeezed it supportingly.

"Sorry Sora, I didn't mean to bring that up... I was just angry, and the words-"

"Don't worry" he said, forcing a grin to his face "h-he must be busy doing something important, right king Mickey?"

The mouse never answered.

I chuckled humorlessly, nodding tiredly at his words, knowing all too well the pain of hiding the hurt in plain sight… the fact he was trying to be optimistic about it… don't know if it made me pity him, or admire him even more.

"If you say so Sora, it must be so. You know him the best from everyone here."

He just nodded, his grin fading. Riku, if you're here right now, I hope you see what you're causing.

Ignoring everyone else currently in the room, he used the back of his right hand -removing his glove- to clean the blood of my mouth, grimacing while using the sheet to clean it from his hand, and put the other hand around my torso, me hissing when it brushed against my side, and he grimacing even more when he felt the sticky wetness of blood seeping through the bandages.

"Shinzo, you're bleeding."

"Hehe, that I'm doing buddy."

"Let's go back to your bed."

"Ok mom."

He just chuckled and shook his head with a roll of his eyes, but guided me back to the bed and casted a cure spell, helping soothe the pain, and even if it felt weird as fuck, feeling my ribs pop back into place gave me the oh so needed deep breath of air without feeling my lungs about to be pierced. But Sora was still frowning after my blood stained the white sheets.

"I'll ask Belle for help treating that injury... and all those bruises over your torso and arms."

"Don't worry, I've had worse. This is nothing." Damn, even shrugging hurts.

"About that..."

"You won't let that go, will you?"

He just smiled tiredly and shook his head no.

"Ok, but I'd rather say this only for one person, so..." and now I finally addressed the other three there "Your majesty, Donald, Goofy, would you _kindly_ leave us alone?"

"Sora, I don't think you-"

"Leave us alone king, please."

Wow, that last part came out harsher than even I would have expected from Sora, and he didn't even flinched, or tried to excuse himself for the tone he used.

"Let's go yer majesty, we'll come back later when they finish talking." Goofy said softly, guiding the guilty mouse along with Donald out of the room, whispering a soft sorry before closing the door.

"You didn't need to be so harsh with them; the king's problem was with me."

"He lied to my face when he told me he didn't know where Riku was... but yeah, maybe I was a bit too harsh."

"Donald and Goofy are innocent; you owe them at least an apology."

I could see all the anger leave his body with the long sigh he released, leaving him just _so_ tired he had to sit on a side of the bed.

"Yeah, sorry" he said scratching his head "I'll talk with them once we're done here."

"About that..."

"Don't worry; I won't pressure you to tell me. You said there would be a time when you are ready, and I'll wait."

"Then, why-"

"Well..." now he scratched the back his head sheepishly, blushing a bit...? What the- "I was wondering... maybe..."

"Out with it boy, I'm not going to bite you." I said with a chuckle.

"Well, maybe you could let me..." and the rest was a mumble.

"Hey, speak louder, can't hear you."

"Could you let me hear Riku's song again?"

I just gave him a deadpan look for some silent seconds, which made him start fidgeting.

"You have a crush on Riku?"

From all the reactions I expected, him choking with his own saliva was not one of them.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Of course not! Why would you say that!?"

"Well, I don't see any other reason for you making such a fuzz and being so hesitant about asking to hear a simple song."

"It's just... I don't know, after all that happened, and you getting so angry-"

"Just like you."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were. Look Sora, sometimes it's better to blow up at the moment than store it inside, especially when you are in our line of work."

"But I'm the keyblade chosen one" he said hesitantly "I can't have dark feelings..."

"Exactly, that's why... look; you can feel anger, that's normal. Heck, even healthy I would say, but when you just keep it inside, it grows and then you get hate. Now _that's_ a far darker feeling that simple anger."

"Just like the king with you..."

"Yeah" I said with a sigh "just like him."

There were a couple of seconds with him silent, looking pensive, and me wondering exactly of how much he is _really_ aware of, and how much he decides to just ignore.

"I saw the stain on his clothes. That was not your blood."

It was not a question,

"If you saw that, why you sided with me?"

…

"Sora?"

"... I… I don't hate you..."

He what!?

I looked at him for a couple of seconds, his gaze focused on his sneakers, trying to wrap my head around what he just told me.

Failing miserably.

"I... don't know how to react to that."

"Don't worry; the day you tell me about your problems I'll also explain mine to you, ok?"

Look at that, Sora sure learns fast. What the hell he meant with 'I don't hate you'? He hates the king? Why? Well, he said that he would tell me when I- No, nope, no. Just no. I can't tell him... but then again, the kid has been too trusting with me so far...

I chanced a glance to him, sitting on a side of the bed, lost in his own world. How can he hate? I mean, he's Sora for fuck's sake! The guy who is a step away from being a princess of heart by how... _light_ he is! Maybe... but he could... Gaaaah! Stupid innocent, dorky and well willed sky boy! How the fuck are you managing to get so close to me so fast! Why only you are managing to make me do all this stupid sentimental things when ' .to! You want to know more about me!? You want to meet the real me? Fine! Have it your fucking way!

...

You're too good to be my friend anyway.

"There's... I've…"

I try forcing me to spill the beans, tell him all I've been forced to do, just to survive, but…

"Sorry Sora, but I'm afraid if I talk you'll… stop hanging around me."

"What?"

"I'm not a good person Sora, like, at all. I'm selfish, violent, _evil…_ you name it and that I am, that's why I reacted so badly at being called a monster."

His eyes remained focused on mine, that clear shade of blue looking for something here. So innocent, so friendly, so understanding… I couldn't keep mine from turning to a side.

"I see... you became like that because you wished to?"

"I... was forced. Survival of the strongest."

"Hmmm... you know? For someone like that, you act like a real softie."

"What?"

"The whole time you've been with us all I have seen is someone who would do anything for his friends."

"Sora, we've known each other for less than a week."

"So?"

…

"My point is-" he continued "-you may be a little… _dark_ , true, but you're not _evil_ from what I've seen."

"Somehow" it was my turn to talk "I'm being this goody two shoes just... because of you…"

Please someone kill me right now. That sounded _sooooooo_ gay!

"Are you sure you're not the one who has a crush on me?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"NO! Heck no! Ugh… ewwww! Just… ewwww! I don't swing that way, you dork!"

He just laughed at my reaction… bastard.

"It's just… well, I've seen you- Not like _THAT_! I know that look Sora, and I know what you're thinking about! Erase that amused smirk right now or I'll stop all this sentimental crap right now!"

"Ok, ok, sorry."

"Bastard. Anyway, I've seen all you did, what you struggled against…" What will come for you in the future "and despite all that you remain… yourself, not a bit changed in your way of seeing the world, and that sort of reminds me of… _someone_ , before everything, you know? And I can't bring myself to be my selfish, manipulative self with you."

The castle Oblivion story I had to make will be the first, and last, time I'll ever use my knowledge for my own personal gain... with him, with everyone else it's free for all.

"Will you be like that with others?" I gave him a look "besides the king?"

"I hope not, but if it's needed..."

The smile died when I answered, and I know what will come next. Can't say I wasn't expecting Sora to ditch me after hearing all that I said, even if I didn't _really_ said what I had in mind, but with how light hearted the conversation was going… well… you can't blame me for rising my hopes.

"You can leave me here Sora, I won't hold it against you if-"

"I was happy being just an island boy with my friends, everything was easier back then…" he said softly "When our world was consumed by darkness, the only thing I wished was to find my friends and go back home, not get dragged into all this problem with heartless, and now nobodies."

A soft sigh escaped his lips, and Sora placed his hands in the bed, behind him, leaning on them and looking to the roof.

"Donald and Goofy are now two of my greatest friends, and I don't regret meeting them back in traverse town, but back then they needed me to find the king… Donald thinks I didn't hear what he whispered to Goofy when Leon told me to go with them, and Riku took Maleficent's side because I started hanging out with them, so…"

He let himself fall to the bed, and placed both hands behind his head, still looking to the roof.

"Sometimes I wonder how things would have gone if I never met Donald and Goofy, and just waited until Riku popped up. If I never heard, or met, the king, because it all comes back to him… telling Donald and Goofy to find me, pulling me into this big fight against darkness, making me go to Master Yen Sid's tower without an explanation… I know he did what he thought was the right thing, but I never asked for anything of this. I miss the old days in the play island, without a care in the world, and I can't help but sometimes blame him for all that happened… and get angry at him for never giving me the option of saying no."

"Sora…" was all I could say right now. It never crossed my mind that he felt that way about his adventure, but… it really made sense; all that happened during the first Kingdom Hearts was because he was looking for Riku and Kairi, and the Disney duo promised him help with that, everything else just… happened, because of that meeting.

And he never had anyone to talk about this until now.

"Hey, don't look so surprised" He said with a chuckle, turning to face me "I know that if given the choice I would have said yes anyway" a shrug "besides, you went through something similar, so you can understand… I can't say I'm not a bit scared, you haven't said _exactly_ what you were forced to do, but..." Then he looked towards the scar in my arm "you have showed me that you really wish to be my friend, and that's what matters, ne?"

Smiling, fighting back the tears, I took the Mp3 out of my pants pocket and handed him the earplugs.

"Careful with the blood stains, don't want to get your clothes dirty."

Thankfully my voice not wavered even once.

"I forgot! I'll go call Belle right-"

"Hey, calm down. Your cure fixed my ribs, and that was the worse of it, bruises I can deal on my own."

"You sure?"

"Yup! Now take this and go, the song is ready to play, just push the big button there to play, and keep it pressed to turn it off."

"Ehhh... you wouldn't mind me staying here with you, would you?"

"Sora..." So this was the real reason why he was so nervous before "don't use me as an excuse to avoid the others out there. You need to talk with them at some point."

"I know, just... just let me stay this once, ok?"

"... fine. I wouldn't mind the company anyway."

"Thanks" and properly placing himself beside me – the not injured side – he happily remained silent while hearing the song.

 _I never asked for anything of this._

 _I miss the old days…_

Maybe, just maybe, Sora and I have more in common than he thinks.

"Hey Sora"

"Hmmm?"

"If Riku was here, what would you tell him?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, and brought a finger to scratch his chin as he thought.

"That whatever he is doing right now I hope he finishes soon... I miss him."

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but for a moment it looked like something moved in the shadows of the room.

"And that I look way cooler than him with a Keyblade."

I just nodded, letting the music carry me away from all the crap in my mind, faintly hearing a chuckle from somewhere in the room.

* * *

It took me around half an hour to make Sora leave the room so he could go talk with Donald and Goofy (the sunova of a king deserved to be on his black list, because... reasons? and because he sure as hell was already on mine) but it took him less than eight minutes to return, stating that the king had taken the gummi ship, Donald and Goofy, and had taken off to another world.

Ass.

Apparently the king was… _considerate_ enough to leave a message with Belle, stating that Sora was to wait for them before they could continue their trip, but that I wouldn't be allowed to go with them so this was like some sort of small vacation for him, and time for goodbye for me.

To hell with whatever the mouse decided to treat me like, but to treat Sora as some kind of lap dog bent to his will?

...

Ok, maybe I'm making things bigger than what they really are, but the mouse still, and will, annoy me to no end, and since the spiky-haired dork currently next to me, babbling about the time he accidentally set Donald's backside feathers in fire while testing his fire spell on Merlin's house back at Traverse Town, has shown me there's more to him that what meets the eye... well, there's so much more out there he doesn't know about, and being so sheltered by his friends won't do him much good in the long run.

I have to take him away… of course he still have to do his good deeds in the other worlds, but- So far I've noticed things for him are just black or white, and that idea was reinforced by Yen Sid, yet I've noticed that thanks to me being here… he's noticing that it's not so simple. The way he reacted with the king, his own feelings to him regarding all this keyblade mess, all that was not supposed to happen, yet it did so far... now I'm afraid if he doesn't come to terms that there's a whole scale of grey regarding his villains…

I wonder how he would react if exposed to the Scarlet Crusade, or-

"... and then I had to use freeze, but he wouldn't stay still!"

I just chuckled while he started to laugh, shaking my head at the clumsiness that got him on that situation, and deciding to address that particular pandora's box later.

"You can really be a klutz when you want to. Why would you try to shoot fireballs like that?"

"Hehe... because it looked... cool?"

"Yeah, blindfolded."

"Shinzoooo" he moaned like a little kid, as we made our way down the hallway that connected the room I was in with the rest of the castle "I was just a kid!"

"Was?" I asked, bemused by the way Sora blushed in embarrassment and tried to come with some sort of smart comeback, but just managing to gape like a goldfish.

A very embarrassed goldfish.

"Easy there Sora, I was just messing with you. Of course you're no longer a kid."

He narrowed his eyes at me, with a small pout I'm not sure he was aware of.

"Even if you still act like one."

I had not been expecting Lea to make his presence known to Sora that way, but I guess that was just too good of an opportunity to tease him to pass up.

In a second Sora was in his fighting stance, Kingdom key already out, and making Axel rise his hands in surrender with a smirk. A shine on those green eyes I knew all too well, so with a roll of my eyes I stepped ahead and placed myself between them before a fight started.

"Sora, you can't maim my informant inside the organization. It kinda betrays the reason we have him in the first place." And then I turned to Lea.

"Lea, you can't maim the keyblader, it kinda betrays the reason you're working with us in the first place."

Lea pouted, but did as told and lowered his hands, his eyes no longer showing his itch for a fight, and only then Sora followed the request, still weary of the nobody in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Lea. L-E-A, got it memorized?" He answered Sora with his trademark catchphrase and smirk.

Sora just rose an eyebrow and smirked while crossing both arms over his chest.

"Then I might have memorized it wrong, because I could swear it was Axel before."

The way he said it, the cocky tone he used... heck, even the posture he took!

It was Lea who reacted first.

"I knew you were still there Roxy!" He said - more like shouted really - with a hearty laugh and a wide smile, wrapping the poor brunette in a crushing hug.

"Gah! Axel! I told you not to call me Roxy!" Sora growled between Lea's arms, but there was fondness on the tone too. Oh boy once he realizes- no, wait, he already did.

Heeeere comes the freak out.

"Wha- what was that!" He said pushing Lea away from him, eyes wide in panic and looking at himself like he would mutate any second now "What you did to me!?"

"He did nothing Sora" I said before he charged at the readhead, because he looked ready to "it was all you... or, well, a side of you, you could say"

I'm sure he was about to scream, so with a sigh I put a hand over his mouth and motioned for them to follow me.

"If you could _please_ not scream, it would be appreciated. There's an explanation for al this Sora, and I don't know why, but you weren't supposed to know yet. Well, the cat's out the bag, so we better get somewhere comfortable to talk, because this will take some time."

* * *

 **(A/N): I know it's more than just one cliffhanger, with all that _dream/nightmare_ at the start, and the shadow on Shinzo's room, and I hate myself for it, but I swear I'll work faster on the next chapter, and I'll explain everything there, ok? **

**And yeah, the title of the chapter was also a song, even if not necesarily from any KH OST.**

 **Well, here's your bonus. It's an idea I've been twirling in my mind for a long time, and I have read the novels, researched the lore and all that stuff, so I'm certain I can pull it nicely, but I would like to know what you think... See ya!**

* * *

The blond found himself staring dumbly at the sword on his hand, not really paying attention to where his feet were taking him inside the great city, the words of the king still fresh in his mind.

" _Yeh have done a great favor, not only for the city an' its people, but fer me too… I can' even star' tae repay yeh, but I hope this can show how grateful I am. See it as a gift, not from a king, but from a friend."_

So lost in his thoughts, he found himself in front of a training dummy after a while and decided to give it a try, the demonstration the king gave him still fresh on his mind and him curious if he could, at least, imitate one of the katas.

After half an hour, and the sword flying from his hands one too many times, he decided he couldn't.

"Yeh have drive, I'll give yeh that lad" a gruff voice said approaching, with his brand new sword on hand, and the blond blushed in embarrassment, making the owner of said voice chuckle, before giving the weapon back.

"Yeh're a young, wee lad, strong on yer own right and capable o' givin' a war veteran a run fer his money… but nae blademaster was forged in a day or two. Like the sword, the owner o' the blade have tae remove himself from impurities, and temper himself with patience an' dedication until body and mind are strong and sharp, just like the edge and blade of the sword."

For a moment both locked eyes, and the boy saw the older one get lost in thought, his visage softening, and clouding with tears, but then he shook his head and turned around - after helping him get back on his feet and handing back the sword.

"Yeh have potential, but lack discipline. Ask my brother tae find yeh a teacher. Yeh have potential."

And with that he left.

* * *

"Yeh could teach the lad" a voice said from around a corner.

"Nae, I wouldn't make him any good…"

"Yer being too harsh with yerself, what happened with-"

"What happened with _him_ was my fault too!"

The area fell silent after the outburst.

"I met the lad too, and he was a fine one. Kind an' patient like his father, but brave an' direct like yeh."

" _He_ was nottin' like me. If he was then-"

"Arthas took a lot after yeh… but the lad was young an' impulsive. Yeh were his teacher an' friend, but not his father."

"I'm not friend, nor teacher, o' the monster sittin' on top o' Icecrown Citadel"

"Yet yeh were… I know the lad reminds you too much o' him, I know he's just like the prince when he was a boy, and that hurts yeh, just like it hurts Lady Jaina, an' King Varian, but they try tae put the past behind. Arthas died the day he took that cursed blade and left yeh to die, an' yeh can't change that, but there's a fine lad, who needs guides an' friends from what Brann told me, an' yeh have tae face yer ghosts… think about it Muradin."

Silence fell once again between the brothers, but this time it was lighter, until a long exhalation made King Magni smile.

"He better be up before the sun rises tomorrow, or he'll have tae look fer another teacher" and with a grunt the dwarf made his way through Ironforge, back to his quarters.

"Yeh may not know it yet Naruto, but yer presence here seems tae be more than just an' accident."


End file.
